


Hop Right Into My Heart

by xenoglossia (oncharredwings)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Anal Fingering, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bottom Shiro, Don't @ Me, First Kiss, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Incest, M/M, Past Adam/Shiro (Voltron), Past Relationship(s), Praise Kink, Rimming, Rough Sex, Sibling Incest, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Top Keith, Top Kuro, Twincest, Wolf Keith, bottom kuron, bunny shiro, guess i'm a furry now, i'm doing this for u, keith learns about shiro's past, lol kuron and kuro might be a bit inappropriate, ryan kinkade/shiro - Freeform, sa this is solidly your fault, stripper shiro, there's going to be fucking eventually, this is the dumbest fuckin au i'm sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-07-04 19:16:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 23,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15847653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oncharredwings/pseuds/xenoglossia
Summary: Keith is a wolf. Shiro is a bunny. What could go wrong?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> [Sa made a bunny Shiro & wolf Keith au](http://lightningstrikes-art.tumblr.com/post/177368261479) and then we just couldn't stop talking about it

A new smell of freshly cut grass and dirt filled Keith’s sensitive nose while he sat beneath a tree in the little clearing he called home. The smell is intriguing and soon, Keith is following the smell all over, sniffing trees and bushes, until he finally hears a sound beneath some smaller trees. His ears perk up and his tail wags curiously while he peers through the foliage. Sitting in the grass, weaving flowers together, is a peculiar creature with overly large ears on top of his white-haired head. 

Keith’s never seen anything like this creature before. He sniffs the air quietly and the smell of grass and dirt is so strong now and there’s another undertone of something else. Something Keith doesn’t understand or recognize but finally he decides to go up close and personal. He leaps from the bushes and sends the creature flying onto his back, staring down at him curiously, his long-nailed hand going beside the creature’s face. 

“D–Don’t eat me, please,” the man-creature says with widening eyes and his cheeks color the same shade of red as Keith’s jacket. 

Keith stares down at him curiously, his head and ears tilting, while one of his teeth slips past his lip. The creature looks so afraid of him but Keith just wants to play. “Eat you?” he asks. “Why would I eat you?” 

“You’re– you’re a w–wolf, right?” 

“Yes?” 

“I’m… Don’t you know what I am?”

“No.” 

“Well, let me up, please.”

Keith pulls back and allows the creature to sit upright. He sniffs his overly large ears curiously and they twitch from Keith’s nose. “You smell like…. Gardens.” 

“My name is Takashi Shirogane.” Shiro offers his hand. “What’s your name?” 

Keith accepts the handshake slowly and then turns Shiro’s hand up and down, inspecting. No claws. “Keith.” 

“Um, it’s nice to meet you, Keith…. I’m… a rabbit,” Shiro says slowly. “Wolves eat rabbits.”

Keith sniffs Shiro again, leaning dangerously close to his space. “I don’t want to eat you.” 

Shiro looks relieved, a small smile on his face. “Well, that’s good. Thank you. Is this your home? I’m sorry if I’m intruding but I just saw these lovely flowers and had to come help myself.” Shiro picks up his small flower chain to show Keith, seeming proud of his careful work. 

Keith takes the flower chain but in his haste to inspect the object, his claws tear the flower to shreds. Shiro gasps and quickly takes back the remnants, staring forlornly at the frayed and torn petals. Keith feels his ears flatten as he realizes quickly he’s ruined something not belonging to him. Maybe this is why he has no friends and no pack. 

“You broke it,” Shiro says quietly, his voice in total shock.

“I’m sorry,” Keith whispers. He whines and withdraws from Shiro’s space. “I can make another for you,” he offers, turning his eyes to flower and attempts to pick them but his claws continuously tear the flowers instead. 

Shiro sighs in frustration. “Stop. Stop. You’re just ruining them!” He reaches out to take Keith’s hands and look at his overly long claws. “Someone needs a trim.” 

Keith pulls his hand back into his space and feels his eyes narrow. “No.”

“You’re just going to keep ruining the flowers,” Shiro says and starts to pick flowers to start his flower chain all over again. 

Keith regards his claws and slowly curls his hands into fists to hide them, watching Shiro make a new flower chain. He wants to help, he wants to be Shiro’s friend. He smells like earth and rain and life. He smells of places where flowers and vegetables grow. Keith wants to stop being lonely in his little clearing. 

“Are you mad?” Keith asks even if he wants to pretend he doesn’t care either way. He does care. 

“No,” Shiro replies, his eyes and fingers working quickly through the flower chain. “Almost done.”

Keith leans back in curiously and then gasps and sneezes when pollen goes up his nose. His entire head shakes and his ears flap awkwardly but Shiro laughs so prettily. Keith blushes and excuses himself quietly. The flower chain grows until finally, Shiro loops the ends together and then plops the flower chain – now crown – onto Keith’s head. Keith’s eyes widen and he looks up, attempting to the see the flowers through his bands but the effort is futile.

“There,” Shiro announces with a smile. “Now you look less scary.” 

Keith wags his tail shyly. “You smell like gardens.” 

“I’m a rabbit. We tend to garden.” Shiro stands up and Keith notices he has a bag full of flowers and carrots on his hip and a white fluffy tail on his butt. 

“Are you leaving?” Keith asks sadly. His ears droop for a second time with disappointment. Everyone leaves. 

Shiro offers his hand out and Keith slowly accepts allowing Shiro to pull him to his feet. He’s smaller than Shiro which makes him a bit jealous but also curious as to how a rabbit grew so large. “Do you want to see my garden?” 

“Yes,” Keith says immediately, tail wagging furiously now. 

“Come on, I'll take you.” Shiro starts to whistle and Keith quickly follows on Shiro’s heels, a smile on his face. 

Keith smiles and wonders if rabbits and wolves can be friends for long-term. He hopes so. 


	2. Chapter 2

The bunny’s burrow appears up ahead as Keith follows him by the hand, a large garden stretching out in front of Shiro’s home. Keith’s eyes widen when he sees the array of vegetables and flowers in so many different colors he’s almost dizzy. The whole area smells of life and fresh soil and growth. Keith feels his tail wag excitedly while Shiro leads him across a small footbridge. 

“This is my home,” Shiro says as if the mailbox with Shirogane printed on the side didn’t quite give it away. “And this is my garden. Do you like it?” 

Keith nods. He does like the garden even if as a wolf he has no idea what to do with a garden. He’s not even sure wolves should be around growing things. Clearly, flowers are not exactly safe around him unless atop his head so he’s not sure about anything else. 

“I’m still sorry I ruined your flower chain,” Keith mutters shyly. 

“You didn’t mean to,” Shiro replies. “It’s alright, Keith.”

They walk through the pathway and up to Shiro’s door where he lets them inside. Keith’s eyes float around the burrow to see an expansive kitchen with plenty of cooking tools, a bed big enough to fit a large bunny, and a small television. The home is cozy and small but he suspects Shiro likes it that way. 

“It’s small,” Keith comments. He’s used to the open sky and his grove of trees, not closed in walls with a strange round back entrance. 

“I’m a rabbit. We like small.” Shiro takes his bag off of shoulder and sets it down in the kitchen. “I’m starving, are you hungry?”

At the mention of food, Keith feels his stomach growl and places a clawed hand over the top of his jacket. “Yes.” 

“Great.” Shiro hops –  _ hops _ – over to his kitchen and starts to gather ingredients from places Keith can’t even see. He’s not sure where to go so he decides to sit on the floor like a good wolf and wait for lunch. Shiro whistles while he cooks and soon the smells of food fill Keith’s nose and he sniffs curiously to try and decode the scents but every smell runs together into something powerful and earthy. 

He wrinkles his nose and sneezes which only makes Shiro buckle. “What are you cooking?” Keith asks, remaining in his spot on the floor. He hates intruding. 

“Making carrot stew,” Shiro replies with a warm smile. “Smells good, huh?”

Keith isn’t sure if he likes the smell or not but he doesn’t want to insult Shiro so he just nods in agreement. “Smells great.” 

They go quiet while Shiro cooks and Keith finds himself gently removing the flower crown on his head to look at the blossoms more closely. He tries not to rip anymore and destroy them but a few tear in his claws and Keith’s ears droop. Everything he touches turns to dust and he wonders if there is poison in his DNA. Maybe this is why he has no pack – he only brings ruin. 

“Ready to eat– why are you on the floor?” Shiro asks as he reappears by the table, his ears shooting straight up in surprise. 

“Oh… I wasn’t sure where to sit,” Keith replies slowly. 

“You can sit on a chair,” Shiro laughs and sets two bowls of stew down on the table. “Please sit with me.” 

Keith sets the broken flower crown on the table as he stands up to join Shiro, ears flat, eyes on the stew in front of him. It’s orange and there are bits of  _ something _ floating around but he’s pretty sure whatever the bits are they aren’t beef. He leans his nose down toward the stew to sniff and immediately withdraws at the heavy scent of soil and earth. 

Greenery. Growing plants. Life. 

Not something a wolf eats. 

“What’s wrong?” Shiro asks and takes a spoon to start eating his lunch. 

“It smells like dirt,” he says even if that isn’t quite what he’d intended to say. He’d  _ meant _ to say,  _ It smells good but too much like the earth for me.  _ Instead, he puts his foot in his mouth.

“Oh,” Shiro says and his white ears droop back immediately while his face falls. “Well, I’m sorry, I can try to make something else–.” 

“No!” Keith picks up the bowl and immediately swallows half of it down and feels the stew burn and scorch all of his innards immediately. His throat attempts to close up but a cough allows him to breathe again even if his mouth burns so badly tears flood his eyes. 

Shiro’s eyes widen and his nose twitches in complete shock. “Um… It’s…. Hot,” Shiro says too late. 

Keith coughs and sets the bowl back down on the table. “Yes,” he squeaks. 

“Keith…” Shiro says. “Are you okay? Blink if you’re okay.”

Keith manages to wink. 

“What– what does that mean?” Shiro asks with nervousness. “You only blinked one eye. Keith–.” 

Keith coughs one more time and wishes he had a glass of water. “Do you have water?” he manages to gasp, tears streaming down his face now. He’s not sure he’ll ever be able to taste anything ever again. Every taste bud along his tongue completely burnt off. 

“Yes!” Shiro hops to his feet and rushes to bring Keith some cool water in a cup, handing it over with shaking hands. “I’m so sorry, Keith.”

Keith gulps the water down and the cool liquid helps, now, the only burnt remainder is his pride. “I didn’t mean to say your stew was dirt… I just meant… it was not for wolves.

Shiro’s face softens and he wraps large and strong arms around Keith in a hug. “I’ll try to find food to keep around the house for you,” Shiro says and returns to his seat. 

Keith’s eyes widen and he hears himself whine which is not his intention but Shiro wants to find food  _ for _ him which means he wants Keith to stay. “You want to be friends?”

“I invited you to my home, of course, I want to be your friend,” Shiro says with a snort. “Are all wolves this dense?” 

Keith’s ears droop back and he stares at Shiro in surprise and even Shiro looks as shocked as him, his ears upright, and his eyes wide. The end of Shiro’s nose twitches and Shiro reaches up to rub it while still seeming surprised with himself. 

“Keith…” Shiro says. “I didn’t mean that.”

“It's okay,” Keith whispers, his eyes dropping along with his ears. “It’s probably true. I’m not exactly the smartest.” 

“No!” Shiro reaches over to take Keith’s hand. “I didn’t mean that.” 

“I just drank a boiling bowl of hot stew so I wouldn't offend you,” Keith points out dully. 

“I still shouldn’t have said… what I said.” Shiro leans forward and nuzzled his nose against Keith’s. “I’m sorry.”

Keith’s eyes widen and when Shiro pulls back he reaches up to touch his nose where he received some form of rabbit affection. His cheeks heat up and he knows he must be bright pink. “I forgive you,” he chokes out, his voice hardly a whisper. 

“Great!” Shiro picks up his spoon to resume eating. “After I’m done eating, do you want to go see my garden or do something else?” 

Keith will gladly do anything to leave this embarrassing situation even though his mind is doing gymnastics to figure out why Shiro had kissed him. “Garden is fine.” 

“Still friends?” Shiro asks then, his voice shyer than Keith’s ever heard it. 

Keith nods and pushes his bowl aside. “Still friends.”

 


	3. Chapter 3

There is a fat carrot sitting just a few inches behind a fence from a neighboring farmer.

Keith eyes the large carrot and pictures Shiro’s smile and laugh when he sees such a ginormous specimen. His eyes turn to a sign clearly stating NO WOLVES ON THE PREMISES and WOLVES WILL BE SHOT. He debates the consequences and decides they are worth the risk. 

Keith wiggles slowly beneath the fence and tries not to accidentally catch his jacket on any jagged bits. The farmer is up ahead, picking more carrots and Keith counts the rows to the largest carrot he’s ever seen. Three rows and he can put his grimy paws on it and yank it from the ground. He’s seen Shiro pull carrots from the ground plenty of times now and surely can do the same. 

The farm continues his work and Keith eyes the shotgun not lying far from him warily. He just has to sneak in and sneak out. 

Keith takes a deep breath and launches forward, leaping over two rows of perfectly fine carrots to grasp his claws into the large prized one. He pulls but realizes quickly the carrot is stuck. His nose wrinkles in concentration as he pulls and yanks but the carrot doesn’t budge. 

“Hey!” comes a sharp voice and Keith realizes he’s been spotted. “Get out of my garden! You filthy fleabag!” 

Keith eyes the farmer as he goes to grab his shotgun and scrabbles desperately at the carrot, attempting to dig it free. He hopes the farmer is a poor shot but from the skins he’d seen earlier on the man’s property he’s an excellent shot. Keith grits his teeth and yanks as hard as he can, finally feeling the carrot pop free. The farmer aims his gun and Keith hears it go off but he’s already running with the carrot in his mouth back to the fence. 

The gun goes off again and Keith feels the bullet whiz just above his head and panic leaves him sweating as he wiggles desperately beneath the fence. He feels his jacket catch and he gasps, dropping the carrot as the fence chokes him. 

“Fucking fleabag, get back here with my carrot!” 

Keith can hear the farmer coming after him, stomping through the garden, and he yanks and pulls but only succeeds in choking himself further. He pictures Shiro’s happy face at the sight of a carrot so large and lets it motivate him to pull free. His jacket tears but Keith feels the air return to his lungs and he scoops up the large carrot and dashes as fast as he can back toward the bunny burrow. 

Keith twists and turns, taking paths he knows the farmer will not know, even though he’s also hyper-aware of all of the sounds he is making on his way back to Shiro’s. Finally, the bunny burrow comes back in sight and he can see Shiro standing in his garden, a large sun hat on his head, while he holds a basket under his arm and he picks carrots and turnips from the ground. Shiro pauses to wipe sweat from his brow and Keith pauses to admire his beauty in the sun. 

He holds the now drooly carrot in his mouth and feels his heart soften at Shiro’s visage. His tail thumps happily and he strolls up to Shiro and drops the overly swollen carrot at his feet proudly, his chest puffed out, and his ears standing tall. 

“Keith, what’s this?” Shiro asks and bends to lift the large carrot by the stem. “Where did you get this?”

“There is a farmer not too far from here who grows enormous carrots. I knew you would like this so I–.” 

“You  _ stole _ this carrot?” Shiro asks, his eyes widening in horror. 

“...Well, I didn’t exactly  _ ask _ for it, no.” Keith’s ears droop at Shiro’s angry tone. Maybe he  _ didn’t _ make Shiro happy. 

“ _ Keith _ .” Shiro sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose. “Well, now we have to return it. We can’t just keep his carrot. That's not nice.” 

Keith pouts, folding his arms over his chest in self-defense. “He tried to kill me and I was just trying to make you happy. I risked my life, the least you can say is thank you.” 

“ _ Keith _ . You can’t  _ steal _ ! That’s  _ bad _ . Bad wolf.” 

Immediately, Keith whines and shrinks down onto his haunches. He doesn’t like to disappoint Shiro, his new packmate. He’s never had a pack or a friend until Shiro, and now he’s gone and ruined it. “He tried to shoot me,” he says again, his voice broken and sad. 

“Yes, well, you were stealing from him,” Shiro points out. “I appreciate the sentiment of wanting to get me something… but  _ no more stealing _ .” Shiro wags his finger in Keith’s face after placing the large carrot in his basket. “Now  _ I _ have to return this carrot. You’re coming with me.” 

“But–.” 

“Let’s go. Right now.” Shiro holds the carrot in his arms and starts to walk toward the main road. “Come on, Keith. In this lifetime, please.” 

Keith grumbles and mutters to himself with frustration before following Shiro reluctantly  _ back _ to the mean farmer’s fields. The man is standing by the fence, glaring at where Keith escaped when they approach. His shotgun is still close and Keith feels himself ducking behind Shiro as much as possible despite wanting to be brave. 

“Excuse me, Sir,” Shiro says and the farmer spins around, his eyes narrowing. “I apologize for the intrusion. Is this your carrot?” 

“ _ Yes _ . That little  _ thief _ took it. Fucking varmint,” the farmer snarls and snatches the carrot away from Shiro’s hands. “Should skin him alive.” 

Keith winces and Shiro’s body language immediately becomes defensive. “Excuse me?” Shiro asks.

“You keeping a wolf for a bet?” the farmer asks. “Should put a bell around his neck, that way next time he comes sniffing around here, I won’t  _ miss _ . Foxes and wolves are terrors on this earth. We rabbits and hares have to stick together.” 

Shiro frowns and places a hand on Keith’s head. “I just wanted to return the carrot, there is no need for foul language, Sir.” 

“Get him out of here before I change my mind on letting him go with both working legs.” 

Shiro’s ears fluff up and he glares so hard Keith can see the little vein in his temple popping. “I understand he stole from you but Keith is nothing but kind.”

“There is no  _ kind _ wolf. They’re all fleabags and nuisances.” 

Shiro reaches out and snatches the large carrot back. “We’ll be taking this.”   
  
“Excuse you–.” The farmer cuts off when Shiro shoves him back and puts a finger in his chest. 

“Now, you listen to  _ me _ . Keith is a kind and gentle wolf who has never hurt anyone or anything. He apologizes for stealing from you but since you’re such a bad person, I’m not seeing the harm here in taking one steroid induced carrot. You apologize to him right now or there will be consequences.”

Keith’s eyes widen from where he sits on the ground, his ears perked up in curiosity. Shiro is a large rabbit. The largest rabbit Keith has ever seen and while he only has one other rabbit now to compare him to, Keith knows he is large and strong. He has well muscled legs which could land a firm and swift kick. Angering Shiro is a bad idea. 

“There’s no need for that,” the farmer says in a panic. “I’m sorry I shot at your friend.” 

“ _ Good _ ,” Shiro growls and turns to take Keith’s hand, walking away, tail and ears up high. “Let’s go, Keith.”

Keith glances back at the terrified farmer and feels his tongue stick out in defiance. Teach him to ever call Keith a fleabag again. 

“Keith, I’m sorry I yelled at you,” Shiro says once they’re back at the burrow and Keith is sitting under a tree in the shade while Shiro counts his turnips and carrots. The large carrot is sitting by itself looking rotund and swollen. 

“It’s okay.” 

“No, it’s not. I shouldn’t have called you a bad wolf, that wasn’t kind of me. You were just trying to be nice. I appreciate you so much.” Shiro turns to pet Keith’s ears softly and Keith eagerly leans into the touch. “Here, you can bite my ear.”

Keith blinks. “What?” 

“C’mon, just one nibble. I know you want to.” Shiro leans his head toward Keith’s space and Keith slowly latches onto Shiro’s ear as gently as he can. He doesn’t want to actually  _ hurt _ Shiro, he just wants to give him a love bite.

Shiro’s ears are soft and Keith gently gives him a soft bite, like he would if he were a pup still, and strokes the other one. Shiro’s back leg starts to thump quickly on the ground and Keith smiles when he realizes Shiro has a weakness. 

“You like your ears stroked,” Keith remarks and Shiro pulls back away with a hot blush on his cheeks. 

“Well, I suppose so,” he admits quietly and returns to counting his vegetables. “Help me carry these inside, please?” 

Keith scoops up an armful of carrots. “Sure.” 

He smirks as Shiro blushes the entire way back inside. 


	4. Chapter 4

Autumn smells of crisp apples, cinnamon, and leaves. Keith enjoys autumn more than any other season because he can wear scarves and coats, which is the majority of his wardrobe. 

Shiro’s pumpkin crop grew so well this year, they’re selling the extras and while most are apprehensive about a wolf holding the cash box, Keith enjoys being useful. 

“Come again!” Shiro says to his last patron with a warm smile.

The rabbit gives Keith a cold, wary look but leaves holding a medium sized pumpkin in her arms. 

“ _ Phew _ ,” Shiro sighs, wiping his forehead with a plaid scarf. “Really cleaned us out. You saved the pumpkins you wanted, right?”

Keith nods, gesturing to the group of pumpkins he’d chosen for them. “See?”

“Great! I saved a few pie pumpkins to make pumpkin pie,” Shiro says and takes the cash box to count the money. “I’d say we made a good profit off of these.”

“I didn’t do anything,” Keith points out. 

“You helped me pick them and you helped me sell them. This is your money as much as mine. We’ll split it fifty-fifty.”

Keith watches Shiro recount the money, this time in two stacks.

“Okay, so that’s 250 dollars each,” Shiro says. 

Keith stares at his stack of money with wide eyes. What could he possibly need this much money for? “I don’t know what to do with this.”

“Keep it. Spend it. It’s all yours.” Shiro smiles and pulls out a binder he writes and keeps numbers in. 

“What do I spend it on?” Keith asks. 

“Um, well, we can go into the city tonight and you can shop. Maybe get some new clothes? Have you never had money before? How did you even  _ survive _ before we met?” Shiro asks as they head inside and Shiro starts dinner - chicken-flavored tofu for Keith and leftover carrot pie for Shiro. 

“I stole,” Keith admits shyly. “My parents were poisoned by hunters and I grew up alone.”

Shiro’s ears sag and his nose twitches. “Oh- oh, Keith, I’m so sorry.”

“It’s okay,” Keith whispers, sitting at the table. 

“How old were you… when…?”

“Eight.” He looks down at the wood grain of the table and tries not to reminisce too hard. “Can we talk about something else now? How far away is the city from here?”

“Oh, well, if we take my truck about forty-five minutes with no traffic. We’ll have to eat quick.” Shiro hops over to set a bowl of tofu, rice, and soy sauce down for Keith. 

“Thank you,” Keith says, tail wagging, and mouth salivating in anticipation. Keith had been apprehensive to try tofu at first but Shiro had promised it tasted like chicken and he’d been right. Now, Keith finds himself craving the dish. 

“You’re welcome.” Shiro scratches Keith’s ears affectionately before going to warm up his meal and join Keith at the table. 

Keith eats viciously, downing the meal with a quickness learned from never knowing when he’d eat again. Shiro takes his time, assured he will always have more. Shiro always points out to Keith he will never have to worry about meals again but adjusting old habits is not the easiest of tasks.

Once the bowl is empty, Keith stands to take their food garbage to the compost outside. The sound of a vehicle coming down the long road by the burrow draws Keith’s eyes and he squints in the late sun. Probably more pumpkin customers. They needed to take the sign down. 

Keith dumps the waste in the compost and starts to walk up to inform them there are no more pumpkins when a blur of black and white collides into him and knocks him flat on his back. Keith’s eyes widen as he stares into glowing, golden orbs and a scarred nose like Shiro’s. He realizes then a bunny has him pinned, his ears ragged, and fur black and white.

“ _ Kuro _ ! I’m sorry, Sir- oh-.” Another rabbit comes into view, also black and white, scarred nose, but where Shiro’s ears generally stand tall, this one’s ears are naturally droopy along his shoulders like his long hair. “You’re a wolf.”

“Yes,” Keith grunts. “Can he get off, please? He’s heavy.” 

“Kuro.  _ Off _ .”

The yellow-eyed bunny hesitated briefly before backing off and allowing Keith to sit up. 

“Wolf,” Kuro whispers.

“Yes,” the other rabbit agrees. “I’m Kuron and this is Kuro. Is Shiro home?”

Keith nods slowly and watches Kuro and Kuron go to the front door with suspicion. He heard the door open and Shiro greets them excitedly but Keith creeps up to the truck to sniff the hunk of metal. It smells of iron and smoke - the heavy smell makes him sneeze.

“Keith, come inside!” Shiro calls, so he has no choice but to obey. 

Kuro is sniffing Keith’s bed on the floor and Kuron is helping himself to carrot pie when Keith walks in. Shiro looks extremely happy. Despite Kuro’s oddity, Keith realizes with all three of them together, they’re all alike.

Triplets. 

“There’s three of you?” Keith asks in bewilderment. 

Shiro laughs. “These are my brothers. Kuro and Kuron.”

“You’re a triplet.”

Shiro nods with pride. “I am! Did I not mention that?”

“N-.” Keith cuts off when, once again, a heavy weight knocks him down this time flat on his face. Sharp teeth bite his ears and Keith helps. 

“Kuro!” Shiro scolds. “I’m sorry, Keith, he just likes to play.”

Kuro continues to chew on his ear too hard and Keith growls a warning. When Kuro doesn’t let up, Keith shakes his body hard to dislodge the rabbit, snarling, but the force of Kuro being shaken off sends pain ripping through his ear. Blood splatters the floor and Keith scurries to the corner, reaching up to feel his ear. 

Torn and bleeding. 

“Kuro you  _ hurt _ Keith,” Shiro scolds for the second time. “Apologize.” 

Kuro looks abashed, his ears odd with one-half droopy and the other tall. He lays them both back and approaches. Keith watches warily but when Kuro reaches out to touch him, Keith cannot control his instincts. He snarls and bites, nipping into Kuro’s hand. 

Kuro stares with wide eyes, too shocked to cry, and Keith knows his face must be in a similar state. He’s never bitten someone before not even in self-defensese. 

“Keith,” Shiro gasps in horror as Kuron launches over to check on Kuro’s hand. 

Keith fumbles for an apology but Shiro’s face hardens. “You should sleep outside tonight. We’ll talk in the morning,” Shiro says with a voice colder than the autumn rain. 

Keith flinches and doesn’t even bother to grab his pillow or blanket, he just goes outside, curling up under the window. Tears sting his eyes and he pulls the hood of his jacket down over his head to hide.

“ _ This _ is why you can’t befriend them,” he hears Kuron say. “You did the same thing with Adam and he hurt you. Hurt us.” 

Adam? Keith didn’t know about an Adam but there were clearly many things about Shiro he didn’t know.

“ _ Don’t _ bring him up, Kuron,” Shiro snarls. 

“You don’t  _ learn _ . Rabbits and wolves can’t date–.” 

“I’m not  _ dating _ Keith,” Shiro protests immediately.

Kuron snorts. “Yet.” 

Adam must be Shiro’s ex-lover and a wolf to boot.

“Stop– It’s not the same, okay? Keith’s my friend. That’s all.” The sound of clanging dishes follows and Keith envisions Shiro cleaning the kitchen .

“Your friend just  _ bit _ your brother. He needs to go,” Kuron mutters.

Shiro sighs but Keith finally tunes out. The sun is set and the forest dark and cold. He fumbles the cash out of his pocket and leaves it quietly on the windowsill, using a rock to weigh it down. He looks into Shiro’s house sadly, seeing Kuro sleeping, and knowing SHiro and Kuron would do the same soon. His ears droop as he turns to walk away, heading back to where he’d originally come from.

He’d been wrong – bunnies and wolves couldn’t be friends forever. 

  
  


* * *

  
  


The rush of heavy rain rouses Shiro from a deep sleep and he opens his eyes slowly, the left side of his head throbbing. Kuro and Kuron are cuddling asleep on the extra cot, Kuro’s head tucked under Kuron’s chin. Shiro smiles softly and looks at Keith’s spot and finds it empty. A frown makes his nose twitch until he remembers with alarm he’d told Keith to sleep outside last night. 

Shiro throws his blankets aside and rushes to grab his galoshes, raincoat, and umbrella. The rain is coming down like a heavy wall and guilt eats Shiro alive. 

“Keith!” he calls, rushing around outside but there’s no sign of him. Not in the shed, under either truck or by the trees.

The wind and rain are ice cold and Shiro is already shivering. He pictures Keith all alone and cold and feels his heart shatter. 

“Keith! Keith, where are you?!” 

The only answer is the howling wind. Looking for Keith in this storm is pointless, so Shiro reluctantly returns to the burrow to change and light a fire in the stove. His ears, heavy with water, sag and he hugs himself for comfort. 

Keith trusted him and he’d broken that trust in one fell swoop. Keith had been nothing but kind and made one mistake. Maybe Kuron was right and he  _ did _ want to date Keith but that wasn’t his brother’s business. 

“Shiro?” Kuron mumbles as he wakes up. “What’s wrong?”

Shiro wipes his face and stands to go make coffee and breakfast. 

“Shiro–.” 

“Keith is gone,” he says dully, the emotion gone from his voice. “It’s raining too hard for me to look for him right now.” 

Kuron flinches. “He left?” 

“Yes.” Shiro turns to grab some eggs but he has no energy to cook. The rain lets up a bit and he makes a quick decision to put on extra layers before grabbing his galoshes and raincoat again.

“Shiro–.”

“If you want breakfast, make it yourself, Kuron.” Shiro wraps a few carrots up in a napkin and tucks them in his pocket before tucking his scarf in his coat. “I’ll be back.” 

The rain is still coming down but now he can see more than a few feet ahead which allows him to pick up some of Keith’s tracks. He follows them to the window and frowns at the rock on the sill. Beneath is the 250 dollars Keith earned. Shiro’s ears drop back and he stuffs the money in his pockets for safe-keeping. 

Keith’s tracks lead to the forest and once Shiro sees which path Keith seemed to have taken, he knows where Keith went. The clearing Shiro found Keith in a few months ago is easy enough to find and Shiro sets his umbrella aside. There are fallen branches all over and he hopes Keith isn’t hurt. 

“Keith! Keith,  _ please _ come out! We can go home! Together!”

The sight of a drenched wolf slowly coming out of the bushes warms his heart. “Shiro?”

“ _ Keith _ ! You’re okay!” Shiro rushes up but keeps his hands to himself despite wanting to crush him with a hug. “Oh, Keith, I'm  _ so _ sorry. Please come home, I know you didn’t mean to bite Kuro. It was an accident – and he hurt you first. Is your eat, okay? Does it hurt?” 

“It hurts,” Keith replies flatly, his voice is as monotone as Shiro’s had been earlier. 

“I’m  _ so _ sorry.” 

“It’s okay,” Keith murmurs as the rain finally stops. “Bunnies and wolves shouldn’t be friends.” 

“Wha–  _ no _ ! We  _ should _ be friends! We  _ are _ friends! That is… If you still want to be and can forgive me.” Shiro bites his i and slouches to be smaller, leaning closer to Keith, and ready to swoop in with a bunny kiss. “Please come home, Keith. The burrow isn’t the same without you.”

“Do you only like me  _ because _ I’m a wolf?” Keith asks. “Kuron said something about Adam–.” 

Shiro’s nose twitches and he stares like prey for a moment, completely caught off guard. Of course, Keith had heard them last night. “You heard that – um –  _ no _ , I’m not just your friend because you’re a wolf. I will confess, I find you attractive and  _ would _ certainly date you but only if you want! We can discuss this later, okay? Let’s go home?” Shiro offers his hand. “Please?” 

Keith slowly accepts his hand and Shiro nuzzles him on the nose with a bunny kiss, making the wolf blush immediately. 

“We didn’t go shopping,” Keith points out. 

“No, we didn’t… Let’s go tomorrow. Deal?” Shiro asks shyly. 

Keith mulls and nods. “Okay. Deal.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can never just write something happy there's always gotta be drama sorry


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you all know i literally picture the 100 acre wood, rabbit's house, when writing about the burrow and basically just made human-animal zootopia :)

“Rise and shine everyone!”

The sound of Shiro’s chipper voice rouses Keith from a deep sleep and he slowly reaches to rub crust from his eyes and ears. The night had been filled with Kuro apologizing for tearing and hurting his ear while Kuron glared at him from across the room. Keith hopes the new day will bring new friends and not new enemies.

“Good morning, Keith,” Shiro says in his warmest voice while offering a black t-shirt. “I washed your clothes for you so this should be all clean to wear into the city.”

“Are we going shopping today?” Keith asks and strips out of his nightshirt to pull on the new offered t-shirt. Shiro doesn’t respond and Keith looks up when he pops his head through. “Shiro?”

“Uh– did you say something?” Shiro asks, eyes glazed and cheeks slightly rosy.

“I said, are we going shopping today?” Keith repeats as he realizes Shiro’s so glassy because he had been without a shirt for a brief window of time. Suddenly, he feels a bit like prized meat.

Shiro shakes himself a bit to snap out of his reverie and nods with enthusiasm. “Yes, yes we are. It will be _so_ much fun, especially since you’ve never been to the city before.”

“Is it big?” Keith asks even if the question feels a bit stupid.

“Yes. Very big.” Shiro hops over to wake Kuron and Kuro on their cot where Kuro is curled up beneath Kuron’s chin, his ears tickling under Kuron’s nose, while Kuron snores like a chainsaw. “Kuron, Kuro. Up and at ‘em! Omelets are on the table, Keith. Yours is on the end, I made it special for you.”

Keith feels his ears perk up and he jumps to go and see which omelet is his, sniffing the air until his nose lands him in front of the omelet on the end of the table and he feels his mouth salivate. Shiro had put _real_ meat in the omelet. Not tofu. Steam coming off of the dish tells Keith it’s hot but it doesn’t stop him from tearing into the eggs, ham, cheese, and onions viciously.

“Does he not have table manners?” Kuron asks, voice gruff with the morning as he approaches slow, scratching at his stomach.  

“No, and I guess that means you’ll just get along splendidly,” Shiro replies and sits to help himself. “Come on, Kuro. I made you a veggie omelet.”

Kuro remains on the cot. “No veggies.”

“Yes, you like veggies, Kuro,” Shiro says.

Keith pauses in his eating and wonders if Kuro would want some of his omelet instead. “Does he want some of mine?”

“No,” Kuro replies. “Waffles.”

Shiro sighs. “We’re not having waffles, Kuro. I made omelets. And since you were _asleep_ you get no say in breakfast.”

“Make him a waffle,” Kuron muters. “You know he likes waffles best.”

“I’ll do it,” Keith offers but Shiro is arguing with Kuron and doesn’t hear him. Shrugging, Keith hops up out of his seat to go and start making waffles. It’s the only food he ever learned how to make.

“Waffles!” Kuro insists.

“ _No_ , Kuro, I made you an omelet. It’s good for you,” Shiro continues. “Kuron, you can’t always give him what he wants, that’s why he’s spoiled.”

“He’s an adult and he chooses waffles,” Kuron snarls. “Either show him how to do it himself or make him a fucking–.”

“Here,” Keith says and sets down a waffle in front of them. “They’re not hard to make. Shiro had mix already made up from the other day I just poured it in the waffle maker.”

“Waffles!” Kuro says and jumps from the cot to Keith, hugging him before sitting to help himself to syrup. “Thanks, Keith.”

“You’re welcome,” Keith replies with a smile and even Kuron looks happy.

“Yeah,” Kuron says. “Thank you.”

Breakfast continues without much fuss and Keith helps Shiro clean up before they’re all piling into Shiro’s truck to drive to the city. The ride consists mostly of Kuron and Shiro arguing over the fastest way to drive there and Kuro singing with the songs on the radio but Keith doesn’t mind. He likes watching them and feeling as if he’s a part of something bigger than his small pack with Shiro. Maybe now, he can have a real pack – a pack of bunnies but a pack nonetheless.

The city seems to overtake them in a manner of seconds when they arrive – one moment Keith remembers seeing hills and countryside and the next his eyes are growing as large as the plates they ate off of this morning as buildings as tall as the sky appears all around them. They pass under bridges and moving trains and signs bigger than the trees at home. Shiro parks his car at the nearest train stop just outside of the heart of the city and they approach the ticket window. He’s almost too distracted to realize it’s time to board but his eyes are roaming all over the myriads of people all around him.

“Keith,” Shiro calls, waving him over. “Hurry!”

Keith blushes and darts over to stand with Shiro in the compartment. When the doors shut, Shiro leads him over to sit with Kuron and Kuro, where Kuron is showing Kuro something on his phone. A family of exotic cats, ones with spots, sit across from them and there are several other predators Keith doesn’t recognize standing about but the Shirogane brothers do not seem perturbed.

Keith turns to face the window when the train starts down the track, going quickly through the city, passing through different climates. He can hear Shiro telling him about the different city sectors but his eyes and ears don’t sync up while he’s too focused on what’s happening outside. They pass through rainforests, tundra, and savannahs until they land in the heart of the city.

“This is where we’ll shop,” Shiro tells Keith as the train finally pulls into the station. “There are plenty of places to shop around here.”

“This place is _huge_ ,” Keith says since the only the reference he has is his little clearing and Shiro’s burrow.

“It is pretty big, yes,” Shiro agrees as they step onto the platform. “Kuron and Kuro live up that street.” Shiro points to a street with colorful buildings and bright shop windows.

“They live here?”

“Yes. I used to live in the city, too, but country life always called to me,” Shiro replies and rubs the back of his neck. “I, um, I wasn’t always like the bunny you know today.”

He’s not sure what that means but he has a feeling he’ll find out soon. He’s too excited by all of the smells and sights to really pry. Kuro and Kuron follow them, Kuro holding onto Kuron’s hand, and Shiro leads them down a street with so many different shops Keith isn’t even sure where to begin.

“Here, this is one of my favorite places,” Shiro says and holds open a door to usher them all inside.

Keith steps in and notes it’s a cozy little shop with homemade trinkets, candles, hats, and scarves. The shop is warm to protect them from the fall air outside, even if Keith notes the city is a lot warmer than the countryside. Kuro is already heading over to a counter full of home-baked goods while Keith’s eyes land on a rack full of crocheted hats. One of them is clearly made for bunnies because the ears are sewn into the piece. Instead of holes for ears, the hat _covers_ the ears to also keep them warm. Keith smiles and picks the hat up, holding it in his paws so he can remember to buy it for Shiro. His ears deserve to be warm, too.

“No, Kuro,” Kuron is saying firmly.

“But I want it.” Kuro presses his paws to the glass case sadly and Keith leans over to peer in at the desserts. A large display housing carrot cake bars, each decorated with their own mini carrot, stares back them. “Please?”

“No,” Kuron repeats.

“Why can’t he have it?” Keith asks.

“It’s expensive and it’s like… bunny cocaine. No.” Kuron pulls Kuro away but Kuro turns back around to stare sadly as he has no choice but to follow Kuron.

Keith turns his eyes back on the carrot cake bars and sets the hat on the counter. “I’d like to buy this and two of those carrot cake bars, please.”

The bunny behind the counter gives him an odd look but she rings him up and accepts his cash. Keith doesn’t flinch – he’s used to people being confused by his company. She hands him a bag to put the hat inside and wraps up to carrot cake bars and puts them in a little box, also decorated with little carrots.

“Have a nice day,” Keith says politely and she just nods, leaving him to walk away, holding his new prizes.

“What did you buy, Keith?” Shiro asks but Keith is already handing him the bag. “Oh, for me? Keith, that money was for you–.”

“Just open it,” Keith says and then holds out the box of carrot bars to Kuron. “For you and Kuro.”

Kuron’s nose and ears twitch before he slowly peers inside the box to see the desserts. “You didn’t have to do that.”

“Call it a peace offering,” Keith replies with a casual shrug. “I just want us all to be friends.”

Kuron nods and blushes a bit. “Well, I wasn’t kidding about the bunny cocaine. If I give this to him now, he’s going to be bouncing off the walls.”

“Then give it to him later. I just wanted him to have one and you, too.” Keith smiles and turns to look at Shiro who is quietly stuffing his ears into the hat. His smile widens. The color is perfect for Shiro, too, a nice shade of lilac. “It looks great.”

“Yeah?” Shiro turns to look at himself in the shop window and pushes his bangs outside of the hat so they hang across his forehead again. “It’s very warm, thank you, Keith.”

Keith’s face softens as he feels a bunch of warm fuzzies fill his chest. Making his friends happy is by far his most favorite thing. “Now where?”

“Clothing store,” Shiro says and shyly takes his hand. “And this time, you’re _buying_ yourself something.”

Keith nods. “Okay. I’ll try.”

“Good.”

Shiro whistles and they start down the street to stand at a crosswalk with a group of others waiting for the signal. A flash of orange umber turns Keith’s eyes to his right and they land on the bushiest, thickest tail he’s ever seen. He gasps and before Shiro can stop him, his hand flies out to pet the luxurious tail.

“ _Excuse_ me!” the owner of the tail snarls and turns. Keith looks up into purple eyes and feels his heart throb. The owner of the tail is pretty, too.

Shiro stammers and pulls Keith back. “I am _so sorry,_ Sir– ...James? James Griffin?”

The signal changes and Kuron and Kuro cross the street but Keith and Shiro remain with the man Shiro calls James. Keith studies him a while longer and finally clicks he’s a fox – bushy tail, pointy nose, big furry ears. Definitely a fox.

“Yes–  _Shiro_!” James gasps and they look as if they want to hug or shake hands or do something affectionate but can’t quite figure out which to do. “What are you doing here? I never thought I’d see you in the city again.”

“I know, it’s been a long time,” Shiro agrees and rubs the back of his neck. “Um, sorry about, uh, this is Keith.”

James turns his eyes to Keith and looks him over. He doesn’t look impressed. “New boyfriend?”

“No,” Shiro says quickly. “No. Just a friend. Roommate.”

“Hm. I see.” James turns his attention back to Shiro after looking Keith up and down one more time. “You should come out to _Olkarian_ , we miss having you there.”

“Oh, um, I can’t. I’m taking Keith shopping and then we’ll probably stop for dinner and head home. I have my brothers with me….” Shiro’s face is beet red and Keith doesn’t know what Olkarian is but it sounds interesting.

“What’s Olkarian?” Keith asks.

Shiro is quick to say _nothing_ but James is already diving into an explanation. “Oh, it’s a club,” James replies. “Shiro used to work there.”

“A club?” Keith tilts his head curiously and looks away from James to look up at Shiro. His face is still red, making the scar across his nose stand out prominently.

“Yes,” James continues. “Shiro used to be our best dancer.”

“Let’s not talk about that right now,” Shiro whispers. “Please. I haven’t, exactly, told him about this stuff.”

“Oh, sorry,” James smirks and doesn’t seem too sorry in Keith’s opinion.

James is dressed in a fancy suit and looks as if he has a lot of money. Keith wonders if James has anything to do with Adam and if that’s why Shiro hasn't told him about this club.

“Consider coming out tonight, Shiro. On the house.” James presses a card into Shiro’s hand. “I have to go but I look forward to see you tonight.”

“Yes,” Shiro mutters. “Thank you.”

James walks away and Keith watches him go, tongue dripping from his mouth as he watches James’ tail swish. He loves tails – Shiro’s especially but James’ is a second best. “So, you worked for a club?” Keith asks slowly.

Shiro sighs. “I don’t want to talk about it right now, Keith. Please.”

“Okay,” Keith replies. “We won’t talk about it.”

“Thank you. Let’s go.”

Keith nods and falls into step with Shiro again. For being so concerned about morality, Shiro sure is full of secrets and lies.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two updates in one day? I know, I'm crazy

Throbbing electro dance music sings a familiar hum in Shiro’s bones when he approaches Olkarian’s doors late into the night. Keith, Kuro, and Kuron are all sleeping in Kuron’s apartment since finding a hotel would have been expensive and pointless. After taking Keith shopping – and mostly having Keith buy  _ him _ things – he’d been mentally wrestling with himself on coming back to this place. He hadn’t seen Olkarian’s interior in years; hadn’t tasted the cocktails or visited the patrons. He’d been a different bunny then but he couldn’t stop himself from showing up.

The bouncer recognizes him and allows him through free of charge, angering the other patrons in line, but Shiro walks down the hallway without looking back. He feels overdressed in his jeans and t-shirt but keeps his head high and shoulders back.  _ Never show them any fear _ , he tells himself, an old mantra from his younger years. 

The floor opens up and the club is already packed with patrons while bunnies clad in skimpy lingerie flit about carrying drink trays and dance upon raised stages. The sight of a bunny rolling his hips against a patron’s lap brings back memories he’d rather forget but Shiro turns away in favor of scanning the crowd for a certain fox. James is sitting in the VIP section, at a table by himself, drinking some red concoction out of a glass. Shiro crosses the room and ignores all of the protests as he walks right up to James’ section. 

“Shiro,” James says in surprise but quickly stands to let him through. “You came.” 

“You invited me.”

“Yes, I did, I wasn’t sure you would make it. Please, sit.” James offers him a chair and then gestures for a waitress to come over. “Have a drink on me. Whatever you want.” 

Shiro sits down and orders his usual – whiskey sour – before refocusing on James curiously. He hadn’t been to the club six years and he had never intended to return to Olkarian again, not after what had happened to him and his brothers. If Adam still skulks around, Shiro hopes he isn’t here long enough to find out. 

“Why did you ask me to come here?” Shiro asks slowly. “I don’t do this kind of work anymore. I don’t want to and nothing you say can convince me to come back.” 

“I don’t want you to come back,” James says quietly. “I own the place now and Adam has nothing to do with it.” 

“You own Olkarian?” 

“Yes.”

James is Keith’s age so Shiro finds it hard to believe but he supposes James had always come from money. “What happened to Adam?”

“Not sure,” James admits carefully. “He, um, had a few issues with a couple of other dancers and they weren’t comfortable anymore. I contacted the owner of the building to let them know what was going on and Adam was fired. I took over shortly after and then I purchased the business and the land.” 

Shiro snorts. Almost Elizabethan in their drama and he was glad he’d missed the shitstorm. “Why did you ask me here then? If you don’t want to try to get me back on stage.” 

“I just– After realizing you were here, I wanted you to come by. See the place… and how it’s improved. I don’t…. Well, I guess, I can’t say I wouldn’t turn you down if you wanted your job back but I know you’re living a different life now.” James holds up his hand to stop any of Shiro’s vocal protests. “I understand. I guess, I just wanted to see how you were doing. We used to be friends.” 

They had been friends. Six years ago, Shiro had left the club at twenty-one and hadn’t looked back. He’d only known James briefly, brash eighteen years old and already wearing a suit with a penchant for rules, but they’d become fast friends despite James being a manager inside the club. Shiro still wasn’t sure how James had landed the position but he supposed the kid had been bred for it. 

However, times had changed since Shiro had left Olkarian for good. He no longer stayed up until dawn with cock down his throat or a drink in his hand. He didn’t take his clothes off for money and he certainly didn’t offer his  _ special services _ to clients while they slipped twenties into his panties. He lived a humble, quiet life on his farm and in his burrow. He didn’t want this life anymore. 

“Things are different now,” Shiro points out. “You still live this life of luxury and I left that life. I don’t  _ want _ it. I just want my farm, my carrots, and my friends.” 

“Kinkade is still around, you know,” James says and Shiro’s ears twitch at the mention of Kinkade. “He misses you.” 

James had always enjoyed playing a little dirty. “James,” Shiro says slowly. “I’m not interested in coming back here.” 

“Okay.” James sips his drink. “Did you come here alone?” 

“Yes. Why?” 

James points into the crowd. “You sure?” 

Shiro turns, a frown already forming on his face, and then he sighs. Keith stands in the crowd, looking around like a lost puppy until his eyes land on Shiro, and he makes a quick descent on the VIP section. “Keith, what are you doing here? How did you even find me?” 

“Your scent,” Keith replies with a shrug. “I said I was with you. They let me in.”

Shiro sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose. “You can’t just follow me around, Keith! You’re not my keeper!” 

“It’s late, I was worried,” Keith argues but Shiro can feel his nerves grating. He knows Keith means well but his lack of social cues grows seemingly every day.

“Keith, go back to the apartment. I’m having a meeting with a friend. Just  _ go _ ,” Shiro says and points back to the door but Keith is already wiggling his way up into the space and up near James’ table. “Keith.”

“Is this Olkarian?” Keith asks. 

“Yes. Now go.” 

“You used to work  _ here _ ?” Keith turns around in a circle, big purple eyes wide and all over the flashing lights, and his ears twitch with every beat of the bass. “But all of the bunnies are walking around with no clothes on–  _ Oh _ .” 

Shiro sighs and slowly sits, covering his face as shame burns him inside out. “I was a stripper and a model, okay? It’s how I made money.” 

“Why?” Keith asks, eyes following a bunny as she walks across a stage and makes eyes at them. “Seems degrading.” 

“No one is forced to work here,” James snarls immediately. 

“It can be degrading,” Shiro replies. “But it was also empowering. For the first time in my life, I was able to  _ own _ my body and be who I wanted to be – at the time. I don’t want to be that person anymore. I was away from home, getting drunk, laid, and fucked up six ways from Sunday. I don’t  _ want _ to be that person anymore. I’m not that person anymore.” 

Worry fills Shiro’s core as he watches Keith slowly turn to look at him. He doesn’t want Keith to look at him differently or to be ashamed to know him. 

“Why did you leave?” Keith asks and the question is more dangerous than a loaded gun to the head. 

“I don’t want to talk about that–.” 

“I think I have a right to know,” Keith argues but Shiro stands up and towers over the wolf to glare down at him, his anger peaking and lashing out. 

“You have  _ no _ right to pry into my business like this, Keith. This is in my past and it does not affect how I am today. Please, just  _ shut up _ and mind your own goddamn business for once. Just stop asking questions, I’m tired, so  _ tired _ of your ignorance.” Shiro runs a hand over his ears and hair, shoving them both back. “I’m not your mother or your father. I’m sorry you grew up without parents but if you’re looking for a replacement, I am not them, and I am tired of having to treat you like a child as I give you lessons on the world. Grow up or go back to your little forest glade and stay there by yourself.”

Once the words spill out, Shiro wishes he could pick them all back up, shove them into his mouth, and eat them until they disappeared from memory. Keith stares at him, his face going from a mask of surprise to simply a cold, dead mask. The emotion and life drain the purple of Keith’s eyes to black and he turns to walk away, going down the stairs, and heading back into the crowd and out the front door. 

Shiro remains trapped on the stage, torn between a life he used to live and the one he wants to live now. He stares at the space Keith used to fill and feels his heart shatter all over the floor. They weren’t an item but he’d wanted to maybe try again. He’d wanted to finally make a move but he’d ruined every chance by taking it out back and shooting it dead. 

“Fuck,” Shiro whispers and rubs his eyes to keep them from tearing up. “I have to go, James. I have to go talk to him.” 

“You don’t owe him anything,” James points out but Shiro is already leaving the stage and following Keith in a hurry. He’s lucky Keith is easy to spot, sitting across the street, at a bus stop. Shiro darts through traffic, ignoring the honking cars and yelling, to stand in front of the bench Keith is occupying and pant for a moment. 

“What?” Keith snarls. 

“Keith, I’m sorry,” Shiro gasps. “I don’t know where that came from. I just– it just spilled out like word vomit. God, I’m so sorry–.”

“Go away, Shiro. I’m really tired of you yelling at me and then apologizing like you didn’t just… Forget it. I don’t have feelings. I’m the big bad wolf.” Keith shoves his hands into his pockets and slumps. “Don’t worry about me. I’ll go back to where I came from.” 

“No.” Shiro sinks onto the bench and tries not to touch Keith, despite wanting to immediately pull him into his arms in a hug. “No, please, Keith. I know– You’re right. I’ve been  _ awful _ to you and you’ve been so wonderful. You buy me things, you spent your whole money on me and my brothers and only bought yourself a coat. I’ve been extremely ungrateful to you.” 

“It doesn’t matter,” Keith mutters. 

“It  _ does _ matter. Listen, Adam is my ex-boyfriend. We were going to get married,” Shiro says quickly, catching Keith’s attention. “He was a wolf, like you. He managed Olkarian and that’s how we met. I was eighteen and he was twenty-eight. I was head over heels for him. He was… He was my everything. I was with him for three years.” 

Keith’s face softens and he tilts his head in the adorable way that melts Shiro’s heart every time. “What happened?” 

“He wasn’t always the greatest boyfriend,” Shiro says slowly. “We were always yelling. Fighting. He would try to control me and what I did, who I was friends with, who I fucked at the club for cash. He controlled my money. Then, when I’d had enough, I decided I was leaving the club. I was done. I came back to our apartment and my brothers were staying with us until they could move into the place they live in now. I came home and Adam was drunk. He was drunk and angry…. Violent.” 

Shiro subconsciously reaches up to touch the scar across his nose. Kuro and Kuron with a matching set. Tears fill his eyes and he tries to not let them fall but he’s weak to the bad memories. 

“Shiro?” Keith reaches out to hold his hands. “You don’t have to tell me–.” 

“No, I should,” Shiro says firmly. “We’re friends and maybe one day we can be more than friends. You have a right to know.” His voice shakes but he refuses to let Adam hold any power over him anymore. “Adam lashed out at me, he cut my face. He did this to me.” Shiro touches his scar. 

“Kuro and Kuron have one, too, I thought it was a weird birthmark,” Keith says which makes Shiro laugh but the laughter borders on hysterical. 

“No, no, Keith. He did the same to Kuro and Kuron because he wanted me to stay. I kept telling him I was leaving, bleeding down my face, but we were leaving. Getting a hotel until Monday when Kuro and Kuron moved into their place. He cut them, too. Lashed out with his claws, tore right into their faces. I remember how Kuron screamed…. I also remember how Kuro immediately defended Kuron and chased Adam off.” 

Keith smiles a little. “Kuro is a good brother.” 

“He loves Kuron  _ so _ much. They’re so close to each other. It’s almost… inappropriate.” Shiro snorts and scratches one of his ears. “Adam left after that. I took what money I had and we went to a hotel. After that, I worked some small jobs, saved up, and bought the Burrow. I lived out there ever since. Haven’t seen Adam again and I don’t  _ want _ to.” 

“I’m so sorry, Shiro,” Keith whispers. The bus appears down the street and pulls up to the stop but Keith doesn’t stand to step on which Shiro is thankful for small blessings. 

“I’m sorry I said all that stuff to you. I know the world is a new place for you, you’ve lived a sheltered life, and it’s  _ not _ your fault. I don’t mind helping you and teaching you about it.” Shiro kisses Keith’s hands softly.

“You missed,” Keith says which makes Shiro frown and tilt his head. 

“What?” 

Keith smiles and leans forward to press a slow kiss to Shiro’s lips. Shiro’s eyes widen for a moment and his ears stand up tall in surprise but he slowly sinks into the kiss, cupping Keith’s face, and his ears relax so much they almost droop like Kuron’s. When Keith finally pulls back, Shiro reaches up to touch his lips and wonders if they’ve been seared off. Despite Keith’s poor knowledge of the world, he certainly knows how to  _ kiss _ . 

“Wow,” Shiro gasps. “You practice or something?”

“Nope. First time,” Keith says with a shake of his head, making his ears jiggle playfully. 

“That’s not even fair,” Shiro mumbles. “No one should be as sexy as you  _ and _ be a gifted kisser.” 

“I’m a canine. We’re born to know how to do that, you know,” Keith teases but Shiro doesn’t doubt it. 

“Takashi?” Shiro freezes as a voice he recognizes fills his ears. 

“Adam?” Keith whispers.

Shiro shakes his head and slowly turns around to see another ghost from his past. “Ryan,” he gasps. 

Ryan Kinkade’s white, brilliant smile fills his face and he lifts Shiro from the bench in a tight hug. “James  _ said _ you were around. I almost didn’t believe him! You’re  _ here _ ? Are you back here to work?”

“Ryan– crushing– my ribs–,” Shiro grunts until Kinkade sets him back down. He rubs his sides and feels his face turn red hot. “Uh, Ryan– I’m not here to… to work. I was just visiting.” 

“Oh.” Kinkade’s golden eyes fall but he perks up again and cups Shiro’s face so gently and Shiro is eager to press into the touch as he remembers old times. “I’m glad I ran into you. We should have dinner. Tonight.” 

“Um.” Shiro steps back out of Kinkade’s spell and shakes himself off. He sees Keith looking annoyed and hurt in his peripheral and feels panic fill him again. “Only if I can bring my… my boyfriend with me. This is Keith.” 

Keith stands and puts himself partially in front of Shiro like a small but strong and broad protector. “Who are you?” Keith asks, looking Kinkade up and down like any predator would but Kinkade stands almost a foot taller than Keith and has more muscle and pounds on him. Plus, Shiro knows from experience Kinkade has speed and sharp teeth and claws. Being a jaguar comes with deadly perks. 

“Kinkade,” Kinkade replies and looks Keith up and down curiously. Outside of socializing with a few people at the club, Kinkade is not one to give up a lot of information when meeting someone new. “New boyfriend?” 

“Yes,” Keith says and Shiro perks up. ‘Brand new.” 

“I see. Well, maybe another time then. It was good seeing you, Takashi.” 

“Ryan,” Shiro says and reaches out to take his hand. “Call me.” 

Kinkade nods and Shiro lets him cross the street to Olkarian. Seeing Kinkade again sends a rush of heat between his thighs – it’s been too long since he’s had any dick. 

“I’m horny, let’s go back home,” Shiro mumbles and starts toward the apartment. 

Keith follows hot on his heels and even takes his hand. “Are we going to have sex? Is that what boyfriends do?” 

Shiro mulls his answer over. He could be honest or he could lie and he wasn’t sure how horny he was feeling yet. “Ask me when we get back to the apartment.” 

Keith shrugs. “Alright.” 

God, he hopes Keith is gifted at fucking, too. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if any of you are Adam lovers


	7. Chapter 7

“Can I have it now?” Kuro asks while Kuron watches the news. “Please?” 

“Yeah,” Kuron says after a moment and sighs. “Go ahead. Eat it.”

“Thank you!” 

Kuron glances back over the couch as Kuro eagerly opens the box of carrot cake bars Keith had bought them earlier. “Hey, leave me one, got it? They’re not both for you.” 

“Yeah. Fine.” Kuro digs a bar out and eagerly takes a large bite and moans when he does. Kuron shudders at the sound. 

“Don’t do that when you eat, Kuro, it’s inappropriate.” 

Kuro walks over to sit next to him on the couch and offer him the last bite by pressing it against his lips. “Eat,” he says once he’s swallowed his bit own. “You’re too  _ stressed _ .” 

“I’m fine,” Kuron argues but realizes his mistake as soon as Kuro shoves the cake into his open mouth. The action happens so fast he almost chokes but manages to keep it in his mouth instead of going right down his throat to chew it slowly. The carrot cake is deliciously moist and full of walnuts. He almost moans himself but holds back so Kuro can’t call him out. 

“Good?” Kuro asks and smiles, his yellow eyes soft for him. 

He swallows the cake down and nods. “Yes, it’s very good.” 

“Good.” Kuro nestles against his side and Kuron wraps his arm around Kuro’s shoulders. “I love you, Kuron.” 

Warmth fills Kuron’s chest when Kuro declares his feelings. They say I love you often to each other in private but lately, things had become tense between them. Kuro was feeling more independent, which Kuron encouraged, but sometimes Kuro acted out or caused too much trouble. They found themselves fighting often and Kuro screaming at him about wanting to  _ leave _ and live with Shiro at the Burrow.

_ Shiro will make me waffles and let me stay up late! I want to live with him, I hate you, Kuron!  _

Tears sting the back of Kuron’s eyes when he recalls their last fight which had brought them to their visit with Shiro. Visiting Shiro always put Kuro in a better mood and he could only hope the good mood stayed. 

“Why are you sad?” Kuro whispers, looking up at him, eyes glowing in the dark living room.

“I’m not sad,” Kuron lies and wipes his eyes quickly. 

“Liar, liar,” Kuro continues, his voice still a whisper. “You know lying is bad.”

“I know. I’m sorry… I’m just glad you still love me.” Kuron squeezes Kuro’s shoulders and Kuro snuggles even harder. “I was worried you didn’t anymore.” 

“I do,” Kuro insists. “I love you.” 

“Thank you. I love you, too.” Kuron kisses the top of Kuro’s head and rubs his ears softly. 

“I love you so much,” Kuro repeats and then starts to slide down onto the floor between Kuron’s knees. “I will show you.” 

“Kuro–.” Kuron reaches to stop him but Kuro pushes his hands back.

“I want it. Do you?” 

The prospect of Kuro putting his mouth to work is enough to send his head spinning at how fast the blood rushes between his thighs. He nods wordlessly and lets Kuro pop his fly open and tug him free. Kuro’s eyes light up when he sees Kuron’s hard length and Kuron can only suck in a breath as Kuro immediately takes him in stride. 

“Oh, fuck,” Kuron sighs, relaxing into the couch, almost boneless, and allowing Kuro to suck him as he pleases. “ _ Kuro _ , you’re so  _ good _ .” 

Kuro hums and sucks harder, bobbing his head, his ears twitching and flopping with his motions. The way Kuro sucks, Kuron is sure Kuro is trying to suck his soul out through his dick. Kuron groans, letting his head fall back against the couch cushions and slipping his fingers into Kuro’s ears to tug gently. Never too hard – Kuro doesn’t like his ears tugged. He tends to bite and Kuron is too afraid to end up in the emergency room. 

Kuro pulls away with a wet pop, his lips swollen and pink, tongue wet and hungry. “You know I don’t like that. No pulling.” 

“I’m sorry,” Kuron whispers. 

“Bedroom. Now.” 

Kuron nods and slowly pushes himself to his feet, holding his pants up, so he can hurry to the bedroom. They hardly make it inside before Kuro is pushing him on the bed and tugging his jeans down to expose his ass. Kuron groans and presses his forehead into the comforter and sheets. They smell like Kuro which only drives his arousal higher.

“Mmmmm,” Kuro groans and spreads Kuron’s cheeks playfully before letting them clap closed. “You didn’t buy me carrot cake.” 

“I know, I’m sorry–,” Kuron says but Kuro is shoving his head into the blankets to silence him. He gasps and struggles to breathe for a moment but his cock aches at the sudden lack of oxygen. Kuro digs his clawed fingers into his hair and tugs his head back to allow him to breathe again. He takes in ragged breaths and feels his cock throb.

“You’re not,” Kuro replies. “No lies.” 

“Okay. No lies.” 

“Do you like Keith?” Kuro asks and the question feels heavy and loaded like Kuro is searching for a particular answer. 

“What do you mean?” 

“You give him hard time. Why?” 

“He’s a wolf.” 

“So? They call me rabid but you defend me,” Kuro continues, voice cold and dark when they climb into bed together. It’s like a switch he flips on and he knows it drives Kuron wild. 

Kuron lets out a shuddered breath and tries to keep his hips still – Kuro doesn’t like cheating. “I don’t hate him as I did,” Kuron says quietly. “He’s been nice to you.”

“I like him,” Kuro says and finally relinquishes his grip on Kuron’s hair. “But you didn’t buy me carrot cake, why should I give you what you want?”

“You don’t know what I want.”

“You are easy to read, Kuron,” Kuro argues, leaning down to shove Kuron’s shirt up and drag his tongue along his lower back and along his hip bone. “I know what you want.” 

Kuron whines and wiggles his hips temptingly. “Please, Kuro. I’ve missed you.” 

“Shiro and Keith sleeping,” Kuro whispers. “Don’t want to wake them. You have to be quiet.” 

“I can do that,” Kuron argues but they both know that’s a lie.

Kuro grips his hair again and yanks his head back roughly. “No lies.”

“Sorry,” Kuron whispers. “No lies. Gag me.” 

“That’s better,” Kuro muses and slowly lets him go but only so he can go to the closet.

Kuron takes this brief window to roll onto his back so he can shove his jeans and socks of,  before wigging to the top of the bed and stretching out. The pillows are soft, so soft he almost falls asleep, but Kuro grabbing his jaw makes his eyes open. 

“Too tired?” Kuro asks and Kuron knows if he says he’s too tired Kuro will end the game and they can both just curl up and cuddle. But he wants this. He wants this so badly he can feel the ache in his chest and groin. 

“No. Sorry.” Kuron keeps his eyes open when Kuro gently puts the ball gag in his mouth and tightens the straps until it’s secure. Kuro’s fingers caress his thigh playfully and Kuron slowly slides his right leg down until his toes touch the floor and allows his left leg to fall open, exposing every inch for Kuro to what he wants. 

“Good, Kuron.” Kuro smiles a white glint in the dark and pulls out a bottle of lube to coat his fingers and Kuron’s cock and sac. 

The cold viscous liquid runs down between his cheeks and Kuro smears more on his rim, fingers soft along the sensitive flesh. Kuro regards him for a moment and then walks away to the bathroom. Kuron frowns and is tempted to remove the gag himself so he can ask Kuro what he’s doing but when Kuro returns he notes his claws are clipped down to be completely dull. A hot blush floods his cheeks at Kuro’s consideration and he lies back down to be completely still and compliant.

“Better,” Kuro says an inserts two fingers inside without further preamble.

Kuron groans, his eyes rolling back, and drool gathering at the corners of his mouth and on the ball gag. The stretch burns but he’s so used to Kuro fingering him often he feels his body relax and loosen until he’s open and a moaning, drooling mess. 

“No cumming,” Kuro says firmly as he also unzips to pull himself free. 

Growing up, Kuron had always been curious to know how  _ identical _ they all were which was how they’d ended up exploring together in the first place. Once their hormones were raging and Kuron made a comment, Kuro had been quick to say they should find out. If Shiro ever found out about their illicit relationship, he wasn’t sure if Shiro would ever recover, so they'd kept it a big secret. What Shiro didn’t know, wouldn’t hurt him. 

Kuron nods obediently and waits for Kuro to put more lube on himself and then push inside. He moans and draws his thighs up to give Kuro room to sink deeper. Seeing the pleasure on Kuro’s face almost makes him cum prematurely but Kuron grits hard and keeps himself in check. They both know he won’t last long enough for Kuro – he never does. He’s always been a quickshot and is surprised he’s even lasted this long without blowing. 

Kuro’s fingers grip Kuron’s hips hard, digging bruises into his skin, but Kuron only moans at the pain. The yellow glow of Kuro’s eyes keeps him grounded while Kuro fucks him hard enough to make the bed shake and the headboard to tap against the wall. The wet sound of Kuro’s sac slapping against him and the way he snarls when they fuck – it all adds to the pleasure blooming behind his pelvis. 

He tries to convey to Kuro he can’t last much longer but without being able to speak he can only hope the way he’s moaning and grabbing Kuro’s forearms he’s being apparent enough. Kuro doesn’t slow down and the orgasm drives Kuron over the edge so fast he almost screams behind the gag as he makes a mess over Kuro’s chest and stomach. Kuro’s eyes drop to the mess but he only smirks and fucks harder. 

“What did I say?” Kuro pants but Kuron can tell he’s reached the end of his line as well. He moans as he comes and fills Kuron with a thick load.

They’re breathing slows down together and Kuro stays inside until he’s too soft. Kuron reaches up to remove the gag and finally wipe his mouth and cough before accidentally swallowing too much saliva. “Christ,” Kuron gasps and Kuro collapses beside him on the bed and nuzzles under his chin immediately. Post-sex always leaves Kuro a cuddle monster. 

“Love you,” Kuro whispers. 

“Love you, too.” Kuron kisses Kuro’s forehead and nibbles his ears softly. He’s ready to let sleep drag him down when he hears the door to the apartment open. They both sit up in alarm and before either of them can move, Shiro is walking by their open door in a hurry, Keith on his heels. 

“Did he see?” Kuro asks softly. 

Kuron remains frozen on the bed before jumping to go shut the door but Shiro doubles back and stands in the doorway, his jaw on the floor. Kuro is lying on the bed, dick out, and he’s half naked and Kuron knows there is absolutely no platonic explanation for this situation.

“What. The. Fuck,” Shiro asks slowly.

“Uh…. When did you leave?” Kuron asks. 

“Are you two  _ fucking _ ?” Shiro demands, his eyes and face full of outrage. “What the hell is wrong with you?!” 

“I love him,” Kuro snarls. “Go away, Shiro.” 

“He’s– you’re– You’re both brothers! You can’t– You can’t– I need a drink.” Shiro walks away and Kuron goes to the doorway, vaguely aware he’s still pantsless and his legs are a lot like jello. 

“Shiro–.” 

Shiro returns with a bottle of vodka in his hands. “I’m going to drink this, forget what I just saw, and let Keith rail me. Okay? Good night. Don't talk to me.” 

Kuron takes a breath but lets Shiro disappear into the guest room before shutting and locking the door firmly. He knows Shiro will  _ not _ forget what he just saw but he also knows there’s nothing that will stop him from loving Kuro with all of his heart. Speaking of, Kuron removes his shirt and climbs back into bed to snuggle Kuro hard. 

“Good night, Kuro.” 

Kuro nuzzles him and closes his eyes. “Good night.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my hand slipped


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a super short update, however, I have a much longer one coming so I hope you enjoy?

“Your brothers are-.” 

“I don’t want to talk about it,” Shiro says and pops the bottle open to start drinking heavily. He doesn’t want to think about Kuron and Kuro or what it means to have his brothers sleeping together. He only wants to think about Keith and if wolves are all similar in girth. 

“Oh.” Keith slowly sits down on at the edge of the bed. “Okay. What  _ do _ you want to talk about? Or are you just drinking?”

“I don’t want to talk,” Shiro says and he takes one more swig of vodka before turning to face Keith completely. “I want to have sex.”

“Oh, right, you told me to ask,” Keith says as he seems to remember their earlier conversation. “Do you want to-.” 

“Yes.” 

“And that’s what boyfriends do?”

Shiro pauses as he thinks on Keith’s innocent question. He knows he shouldn’t just jump the gun with Keith especially when their relationship exists on craggy rocks but he’s so desperate. “Yes,” he says and offers Keith the bottle of vodka. “Drink.” 

Keith takes the bottle to drink while Shiro steps back to start removing all of his clothing. He doesn’t pause or put on a show as he might have done a few years ago - now, he’s ready to go right to the point. He strips down to wearing nothing at all, allowing his clothing to slither to the floor in a pile, while Keith’s eyes roam over him completely. 

He hopes Keith likes what he sees. 

From the way, Keith growls and his ears perk up Shiro assumes he does.

“Like what you see?” Shiro asks despite wanting to jump down Keith’s pants. 

Keith nods and takes a swig of the vodka before setting the bottle down. “My turn?” 

“God, yes, please.” Shiro feels his mouth salivate automatically when Keith strips out of his jacket and shirt. His body is all toned muscle from running and living in the wild. A different kind of sexy but Shiro slides onto the bed, pressing his ass up, and wiggling his tail playfully.

Keith makes an appreciative sound and he steps out of the rest of his clothes before walking over. Shiro knows his own slick is dripping down his ass and thighs. He’s been turned on since earlier but seeing Keith like this - so primal - is driving him completely wild. 

“You’re wet,” Keith says and his head tilts playfully while Shiro glances back over his shoulder at him.

“You make me wet,” Shiro pants and he wiggles his cotton tail again which immediately draws Keith’s attention. 

“Soft,” Keith whispers and Shiro half expects Keith to bury his face between his cheeks but instead Keith starts to pet his tail with a soft reverence. Shiro frowns and sighs with frustration. Right. Keith has a thing for tails. 

“Keith, please, I’m dying here,” Shiro begs. “I want fucked so bad, baby.” 

Keith pauses his petting and instead both of his hands grab onto Shiro’s firm ass and squeezes. “Tell me what to do.” 

Shiro groans. “Lick me.” 

There’s only a moment of hesitation and then Keith’s wolf tongue is eager to lap at his hole. Shiro presses his forehead to the bedspread as he already starts to see stars. The last time he’d had sex had been with Kinkade and he hadn’t seen Kinkade since he was twenty-one. Shiro moans and sinks his teeth into the sheets beneath his face while he grips them in shaking hands. Keith doesn’t relent and Shiro’s orgasm burns hot in his gut. 

“ _ Keith _ ,” Shiro sighs and moans, feeling drool pool on the blanket from his moaning. Keith’s tongue laps with a level of expertise he can only equate to Keith being canine. His fingers spasm on the bedspread and Shiro’s cock hangs low against the bed. The tip grazes the cloth and the texture is enough to make his hips jerk. 

He’s going to cum - and fast. 

“Shiro,” Keith pants. “I’m hot.”

Shiro chuckles. “You’re aroused.” He slowly stretches out onto the bed until he can trap his cock between the sheets and his own stomach. “Fuck me, Keith.” 

Keith gives him one more lick but then Shiro can feel him shifting until he’s on top and pressing inside with a quick eagerness. Shiro grits his teeth at the stretch but he’s so eager for it he doesn’t care. Keith gasps and starts to thrust his hips slowly until he finds a quick rhythm. The bed shakes and groans beneath them and Shiro stares at the clock while Keith fucks him quick.

The pleasure overrides all thoughts and ability to make a sound. Shiro’s mouth opens in a small o but he can’t vocalize his feelings. Keith pants and growls overhead and Shiro shuts his eyes when his orgasm finally consumes him completely. A broken moan escapes his throat, crawling its way free, while he soaks the bed beneath.

“ _ Oh _ ,” Keith gasps and the sigh turns into a howl, long and loud, when he cums, too. Shiro feels the swell of Keith’s knot fill him and he shudders as they lock in place. The lock is brief probably from Keith’s inexperience but it’s enough. 

Shiro sighs in satisfaction as the urge to sleep quickly fills his entire body. Keith fucked him good.

“Shiro?” Keith pants. “Are you alright?” 

Shiro nods. “You?” 

Keith slowly settles down beside him on his back and nods. “That was….  _ Amazing _ . I like sex.” 

Shiro chuckles. “Me, too,” he mumbles. “Gonna sleep now.” 

“Okay.” 

Keith slowly cuddles close and Shiro drapes his arm across Keith’s waist. “Night.”

“Good night, Shiro,” Keith hums.

Shiro feels a smile fill his face as he lets the thought of Keith being his fill him. 


	9. Chapter 9

“So, what are we doing for Thanksgiving this year?” Kuron dares to ask over breakfast the following morning while Shiro nurses a hangover headache and Keith is eagerly shoving waffles in his face.

Keith glances up from his plate of breakfast to cast a glance from Kuron to Shiro and back to Kuron with curiosity. Maybe he and Kuro should have gone out for breakfast this morning.

“I don’t know,” Shiro replies stiffly.

“I mean, we usually go to your place,” Kuron points out and Keith slowly takes another bite of waffles. They taste delicious with the cinnamon butter slathered all over them on top of the real maple syrup.

“I know,” Shiro mutters.

“But now you’re mad at us.”

“I’m not  _ mad _ ,” Shiro argues. “I’m… confused.”

“Confused about what?” Kuron asks and Keith can feel the plugged up hole of Shiro’s emotions about to blow.

“Kuron, not at the table,  _ please _ .” Shiro stabs another waffle to throw onto his plate. “We can discuss this later-.”

“No, I want to discuss it now while all parties affected are here,” Kuron snarls. “Okay?”

“Fine.” Shiro slams his silverware back down on the table. “How long have you been taking advantage of Kuro?”

“ _ Excuse _ me?!”

Kuro glances up from his waffles and frowns. “Not taking advantage,” Kuro replies but Shiro doesn’t hear him or is ignoring him because he keeps yelling at Kuron.

“He can hardly take care of himself most days but you’re over here treating him like a lover, and that doesn’t even bring into consideration that you’re  _ related _ to him!” Shiro roars and both he and Kuron stand at the table, their ears perked and their teeth in visible snarls.

“He can take care of himself-.”

“No, he can’t! That’s why he has  _ you _ to babysit him!” Shiro’s face turns red in his rage and Keith can see a vein throbbing in his temple. He wants to step in but this is a family issue and not a pack issue.

Kuron’s hands clench into fists but Kuro leaps to his feet to start yelling before either of them can speak again. “No one listens to Kuro!” he yells, drawing both of their surprised attention. “Not taking advantage. I want Kuron. I love Kuron. I don’t need babysitter. I take care of myself.”

“Kuro…” Shiro says slowly and his face turns into guilt. “Kuro, I didn’t-.”

“No, you listen, Kashi,” Kuro says and shoves a finger in his chest. “Take care of self. Not a baby. Different but not baby. Why Kashi always think I’m baby?”

“I’m sorry-.”

“I can take care of myself,” Kuro says firmly. “Don’t need Kashi. Don’t need Kuron but love them. Love Kuron. Love Kashi.  _ Love _ Kuron and he  _ loves _ me.”

“Yes, but you’re related to him, don’t you see the issue-“ Shiro tries to argue but Kuro quickly shuts him down again.

“So? No one is being hurt. No one hurt by us. We don’t do things in public. Just our own private home. Love Kuron and Kashi can’t stop me from loving him. Mind your business, Kashi.” Kuro sits back down to eat his waffles and Kuron sits beside him with a smirk on his lips.

Keith watches as Shiro slowly sinks into his seat, his face a mask of shock. He doesn’t pick up his fork to finish his waffles so when he doesn’t, Kuro reaches over to finish them off himself until there are no more waffles left. Kuron cleans up the table and does the dishes while Kuro goes to sit and watch television. Shiro remains stunned in his seat.

“The waffles were great,” Keith says to break the silence. “Right, Shiro?”

The sound of Keith’s voice seems to wake Shiro up from his stunned reverie and he blinks a few times. “What did you say?”

“I said the waffles are really great, right?”

“Um, yes, they were.” The shock seems to slide off of Shiro, at least enough to let him stand, and he goes to grab his shoes and the hat Keith had bought him, shoving his ears inside and pulling it over his head.

“Where are you going?” Keith asks slowly. He doesn’t like when Shiro goes off on his own to hide even more secrets.

“I’ll be back. I just… I need some air.”

Keith remains unconvinced but he stays in his seat until Shiro leaves the apartment. Kuron ignores Keith in favor of joining Kuro on the couch so Keith goes to watch Shiro rush down the sidewalk. A frown creases Keith’s brow and a rational part of him knows he should trust Shiro but a larger part of him knows Shiro has proven to be a secretive liar. Pulling on his own shoes, Keith grabs his new coat and decides to follow Shiro quietly down the street.

No more secrets and no more lies.

 

* * *

 

With Thanksgiving fast approaching, most of the shops on the street all have signs in their windows advertising their sales on holiday themed items and available foods. Each year, Shiro would make a large carrot pie for dessert and their own tofu, vegetarian turkey. Shiro shoves his hands into his pockets as he tries to banish thoughts of Thanksgiving away. He’s not sure how he feels about the holiday this year with all of his new knowledge.

Plum Street.

A nice, quiet street with a few older but nicer houses.

Old money.

Kinkade lives at 1210 Plum St – a house he inherited from his grandmother when she passed when he turned eighteen. Kinkade was her favorite grandchild and she made it clear in her will but Kinkade always made clear to his family he would share the money and home he received from his grandmother. She’d always liked Shiro, too, the brief times he met her before she died. He’d liked her, too. He wonders what kind of advice she would give him for his new situation.

The house stands tall, the exterior shades of green, with a large bay window overlooking the street. An iron fence surrounds the front of the property but the gate is easily unlatched. The front porch is made of wood painted dark green to match the house. Shiro used to call the house the Emerald City after the Wizard of Oz. Kinkade had always liked the euphemism.

Shiro takes a deep breath and unlatches the gate before slowly ascending the steps. Nerves grip his gut even if there is no reason to be nervous – they’re friends and he’s certain Kinkade will be happy to see him. Despite the jealousy displayed the other night, he hopes Kinkade can understand he feels good with Keith, unlike his feelings with Adam. Keith treats him right – Adam never treated him right.

The doorbell rings beneath a slow finger press and for a moment the house remains still until footsteps sound and a shadow appears through the frosted glass of the dark wood door. Shiro screws on a smile as the door opens and Kinakde stands on the other side. His ears perk and his eyes light up as soon as he sees who is standing on the other side.

“Takashi!”

“Hi, Ryan,” Shiro says shyly with a small wave. “I hope you don’t mind me dropping in like this.”

“Of course not, you’re always welcome. Come in, come in.” Kinkade steps aside and allows Shiro to step across the threshold. The house is warm and smells of coffee which reminds him of old days spending hours in Kinkade’s house practicing dance moves and poses for shoots. He slips his shoes off and follows Kinkade back to the dining room table which overlooks the backyard through large, floor to ceiling windows.

“What brings you here?” Kinkade asks and pours Shiro a cup of coffee. Shiro watches him add three creamers and two lumps of sugar which tickles him completely pink – Kinkade remembers how he likes his coffee.

“Well, I had a fight with my brothers this morning and I just felt so overwhelmed and… I just really needed to see you. To talk to you.” Shiro accepts the coffee and feels his face light up with a fond smile. He didn’t realize how much he missed Kinkade until they were together again.

“Oh, I’m sorry.” Kinkade sits beside him in a chair, his tail swishing back and forth gently. “What happened?”

“Well…” Shiro debates on not explaining everything but Kinkade used to be his best friend – they’d been through so much together. Kinkade knew things even his brothers didn’t and this seems like a thing he needs to vent outwardly to someone who would understand. “Kuron and Kuro are sleeping together.”

Kinkade’s ears stand up as straight as possible and his golden eyes grow wide. “What?!”

“They’re together. In a relationship. I found out last night.”

“Uh-.”

“And this morning, they wanted me to talk about it, so I told them what they were doing is wrong. I said he can’t take advantage of Kuro like that and then Kuro got upset because he thinks I’m treating him like an infant and maybe I am. Maybe I will always see Kuro as someone who isn’t quite grown up or as my little brother- I don’t know-.” Shiro lets out a breath and presses his hands to his eyes sockets.

“You’re stressed,” Kinkade says slowly. “You need a break.”

“I need a vacation  _ away _ from my crazy family,” Shiro mutters, rubbing his temples slowly. “I don’t know what to do.”

“Well, that’s a lot to take in, give me a moment,” Kinkade says slowly.

“Right. Sorry.” A long, tired sigh slips out of Shiro’s mouth and every bone in his body feels weighed down. He needs a break from anyone related to him and maybe even a few people unrelated to him. Shiro blows on the coffee and braves the first hot sip but the coffee isn’t scalding so he manages to drink down half of the cup while Kinkade digests.

“So, your brothers are…”

“In a relationship,” Shiro sighs.

“Are they hurting anyone?”

“No… I mean, I wouldn’t have known at all if not for walking in on them.”

“So, they keep it pretty low-key?” Kinkade asks and sips his own coffee. Shiro nods. “I say just let them do what they want since they’re going to anyway. Don’t stress about it or you’ll never know peace again, Takashi. I know it seems… unnatural but as long as they’re not hurting anyone and everyone is consenting…” Kinkade shrugs. “Let them do what they want. They’re going to regardless of your opinion on the matter.”

“How do you reach your level of zen?” Shiro mutters and lets his head drop onto his arms on the table. His ears twitch with his nerves until Kinkade reaches over to pet them with the gentlest touch.

“Yoga and a great massage package,” Kinkade chuckles. “Plus, I see Griffin on occasion.”

“You and James?” Shiro asks in surprise, placing his chin on his folded arms so he can look at Kinkade and talk at the same time.

“Sometimes. I think he wants more commitment but…” Kinkade trails off and pulls his hand away. His face is a mask of guilt.

“But what?”

“My heart lies with someone else.”

“Who?”

When Kinkade looks at him with the guiltiest and lost eyes he’s ever seen Kinkade wear, Shiro knows and feels his own guilt eat at him. “ _ Oh _ . Oh, Ryan…”

Kinkade shakes his head and looks away. The pain in his face makes Shiro’s heart break. “I never thought I’d see you again but then you were there the other night. But you’ve moved on and I’m glad.”

“I’m sorry,” Shiro whispers. “I don’t like hurting you like this. You should commit to James or at least… try? I mean, if he seems to like you.”

Kinkade shrugs. “Maybe. He’s my boss so it’s a little weird and I don’t want… I mean, no offense, but I don’t want a situation as you had with Adam. I can’t afford to lose my credibility as a model.”

Shiro blushes and nods in understanding. “I get it.”

“ _ Are _ you happy with Keith? I know you said you just started dating but-.”

“I am.” Shiro nods firmly. “I mean, I know it’s soon but we’ve been good friends for a while now and I like Keith. He’s nice to me. He doesn’t treat me badly at all. In fact, he spoils me rotten.”

“That’s good.” Kinkade offers him a smile but there is still a lost sadness in his eyes. “I am glad for you, Shiro.”

“Ryan, you’re a good guy and maybe James is the right fit for you or maybe someone else but you won’t be alone forever. I thought I would be alone… after Adam, I really thought I’d never find someone ever again. I didn’t even think I deserved to be happy.” Shiro shakes his head and stares down at his empty coffee cup. “It’s hard to accept happiness after all of that sadness.”

“You  _ deserve _ to be happy,” Kinkade says fiercely. He places his hand on Shiro’s and gives a small but firm squeeze. “You’ve been through so much.”

“So has Keith,” Shiro replies quietly. “I just want us all to be happy. Kuron and Kuro, too. I guess… if they make each other happy… and they don’t bring it up around me, I’ll just have to live with it.” He sighs despite wanting to scrape his eyes out of his head to remove the image of the night prior from memory.

“You really walked in on them?” Kinkade asks after a lapse in conversation. Shiro nods. “Yikes.”

“I know. I  _ know _ . I can’t get the image out of my head. It’s awful.” Shiro runs a hand over his ears, pushing them back along with his hair in frustration. “Hey, what are you doing for Thanksgiving this year?”

“Nothing, why?”

“You should come to the Burrow or maybe we should host somewhere bigger…”

“Why not here?” Kinkade asks and Shiro can see the sudden excitement in his eyes. “I’d love to have you and your family. We could invite some of our old friends. Pidge and Allura and Lance. James and his crew. Make a big even out of it.”

The prospect of seeing his old friends makes his heart warm and he smiles big. “I’d love that.”

“Great.  _ Great _ . Do you want to come over to help cook? I bet you’d love our new double oven. I remodeled the kitchen last year and it looks pretty spiffy.” Kinkade waggles his eyebrows and Shiro almost moans. He loves kitchens and he loves cooking.

“ _ Yes _ . Count me in.” They exchange a happy smile and Shiro feels a sense of peace and calm. For once, maybe, the holidays can be fun rather than stressful.

 

* * *

 

The green house at the end of Plum Street is so large and intimidating Keith remains on the opposite side of the street on a bench. Shiro went in an hour ago and has yet to come out but he saw who let him in.

Ryan Kinkade.

Shiro’s friend. The man who had challenged him the night prior. The man who clearly has feelings for Shiro and is probably eager to sweep Shiro off of his feet. The man who has more to offer than he ever could hope to offer Shiro. The man who probably deserves Shiro over him.

Keith’s ears droop and he hears himself whine. The more he thinks on everything, the more he realizes this man is better for Shiro. He clearly has money and a beautiful house. He could give Shiro anything he wants and Keith can only offer Shiro frustration and too many questions.

The realization hits Keith like a sack of bricks and he slowly stands to start walking away, tail dragging on the ground, head dropped, and ears the saddest he’s ever felt. The bus stop isn’t far and after digging around in his pockets he knows he probably has enough to at least take him back to the Burrow. Keith sniffs a few times and forces his tears to stay away.

Kinkade is the man Shiro deserves. There is no reason to cry, even if he was looking forward to being more than friends with Shiro. Maybe, bunnies and wolves couldn’t be friends or lovers or anything other than enemies.

Halfway to the bus stop, Keith hears his name being shouted down the sidewalk and he has to turn to see who is rushing toward him. For a moment, his eyes can’t make sense of the distant figure until they’re almost on top of him and he realizes the big antennae on the person’s head are Shiro’s ears.

“Keith?” Shiro pants as he catches up. “What… are you… doing… here?” Shiro breathes heavily and gasps out each word with effort as if he’s squeezing each word with his lungs.

“I was worried about you,” Keith replies. “You always lie, Shiro. You lie and hide things, so I followed you because I was worried you were having more lies.”

Shiro’s ears stand up straight in surprise and his eyes widen while his nose twitches. “What?”

“Secrets. Lies. You tell me often,” Keith replies sharply. “I didn’t want to be lied to anymore, so, I followed you. Maybe that was wrong but I guess it’s fine because now I know-.”

“You know what?”

“You have feelings for him, right? That’s why you came here?” Keith gestures back down the street toward Kinkade’s house.  

“What-  _ No _ !” Shiro’s voice rises to a shout which makes Keith flinch but he quickly gentles afterward. “No, no, I don’t! I just- I came here because I needed to get away from the crazy at the apartment. I’m sorry if you thought I have feelings for him. I  _ don’t _ . I like him as a friend, nothing more, I  _ swear _ , Keith.”

Every fiber of his being wants to believe Shiro is telling the truth but too many doubts cast his mind into shadow. “I want to believe you,” he whispers.

“ _ Please _ , Keith, I don’t want him at all. I swear, I don’t. I’ll get on my knees and beg you, if that’s what you want-.” Shiro reaches to take his hands which Keith allows. “I’m so sorry I have you doubting me like this. God, we just started seeing each other and already I’ve screwed everything up.”

Watching Shiro’s ears go back and his face fall makes Keith’s heart seize. He squeezes Shiro’s hands and holds on tight. “Shiro, I like you. I want to be with you. I like being your boyfriend.”

“But you said… you can’t trust me… which is  _ my _ fault. I screwed up. I’m terrible at relationships, Keith, I’m sorry. You deserve better.” Shiro goes to pull away but Keith holds on so he can’t.

“I’m not mad at you,” Keith whispers. “If you say you don’t have feelings for Ryan, I’ll believe you.”

Shiro glances up shyly through white lashes. “You will? Is this a bad time to say we’re having Thanksgiving at his house? Me, you, Kuro, and Kuron, and a bunch of my old friends? I-I really want to do that, please say you won’t mind.”

Keith bristles as he realizes he still has to deal with this lump of jealousy sitting in his chest. He was hoping they could simply return to the Burrow and not have to address this ever again. “Oh.”

“Please, Keith?”

He doesn’t want to upset Shiro and he wants Shiro to be happy. “Will it make you happy?” Shiro nods. “Okay. We can do that.”

“Really? Because if you won’t feel comfortable, we don’t have to,” Shiro says slowly even though Keith can tell going that route would hurt Shiro greatly.

“We can. I want you to be happy, Shiro.” Thanksgiving is just a giant excuse to eat enough food until puking so Keith isn’t too upset over the idea of having it in a larger space. They would probably  _ need _ the space considering the Burrow can barely contain the two of them – with Kuro and Kuron it’s completely cramped.

“Are you sure, Keith- because we can just have it at home,” Shiro says quickly and Keith can see the fear in his eyes. Fear of what? Losing him?  He’s not sure he’s worth this much worry. 

“Yes, Shiro. I’m sure. I want to have Thanksgiving with your friends,” Keith says as firmly as he dares. He doesn’t want to upset Shiro but he wants to make sure Shiro understands he is serious. Maybe he can feel more at ease with Kinkade when he  _ sees _ them all co-mingling and nothing is amiss. 

“Okay.” A relieved smile fills Shiro’s face. “I’m glad. Do you want to go back now?” 

Keith nods. “Yes.” 

“Okay.” 

They reach to hold hands and Keith feels better as they head back toward Kuro’s and Kuron’s apartment. He hopes the peace can at least last through Thanksgiving - but he doesn’t hold his breath. 


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long time no see, I know I'm a whole ass holiday behind

“Friendsgiving, friendsgiving, friendsgiving!” Kuro chants as they arrive at the large green house belonging to Kinkade.

“Yes, Kuro,” Kuron says as they approach the porch.

Shiro’s arms are loaded with fresh apples and peaches to make pie and they’d arrived extremely early during the day but they had a lot of cooking to do for the holiday dinner. The house seems larger the second time around but Keith supposes that could be because he’s on the porch staring up at the large door.

“Keith, ring the doorbell please,” Shiro says while they carry more pie stuffings to the porch. “Keith.”

Keith shudders but reaches forward to ring the doorbell. He doesn’t mean for his face to be twisted and dark when Kinkade pulls the door open but his hackles are already raised in jealousy when Kinkade looks right through him and smiles handsomely for Shiro.

“Takashi,” he says warmly. “I’m so glad you came. Come in. Here- let me help-.”

“ _ I’m _ helping him,” Keith growls and quickly stands in the way so he can pick up the heavy bag of apples. It’s heavier than he anticipated but he lifts it up regardless. “We don’t need your help.”

“ _ Keith _ ,” Shiro scoffs in surprise. “I’m sorry, Ryan, we would  _ love _ your help, since you did invite us to  _ your _ house for dinner.”

Kinkade chuckles but Keith can see the sharp look in his eyes. Keith toddles into the house with the apples over his shoulder while Kinkade helps Shiro carry more ingredients inside. Kuro is already dashing ahead to go toward the kitchen and back of the house. He clearly knows the place.

“I’m so sorry, Ryan,” Keith can hear Shiro muttering. “I don’t know what’s gotten into him.”

“It’s alright, Takashi,” Kinkade replies. “I see Kuro’s already going to go help himself.”

“Kuro!” Kuron calls and stomps after him after taking off his boots. “Shoes off and you better not be in the cookie jar when I get back there!”

The interior of the house is dark wood and soft colored walls. Every piece of furniture is different and yet still manages to appear as if they all belong together in a large matching set. Keith carries the apples back to the kitchen after pausing to admire the foyer and dining room. Kuron is scolding Kuro for helping himself to cookies without asking while Kuro rolls his eyes hard enough Keith wonders if his head rattles with the motion. Kinkade is giving Shiro a tour of the kitchen. Keith allows the apple bag to rest on one of the kitchen counters as he takes in the sight.

The kitchen is large and open with a huge island counter in the middle creating further space to cook. Above Shiro’s head is a rack of copper pots and pans and on the wall near the stove is a double oven built right into the furnishings. Shiro’s eyes are wider than dinner plates as he walks around the kitchen in complete and utter awe.

“Ryan, this is so beautiful,” Shiro whispers. “I would kill for this kind of space.”  

Kinkade chuckles. “You know, you could have this kind of space, Takashi.”

“In my house? There’s no way.” Shiro shakes his head. “The Burrow is  _ much _ too small.”

“Well, I am always looking for roommates if you ever want to move back to the city.”

Keith’s jaw immediately clenches at the invite and he glares daggers into the back of Kinkade’s head. Shiro blushes and Keith doesn’t like how Kinkade makes Shiro blush harder than he ever has. Kinkade shouldn’t be allowed to make Shiro blush like a schoolboy.

“Maybe one day,” Shiro says which even makes Kuron and Kuro turn around in shock.

“ _ Maybe one day _ ?” Kuron asks. “Did you really just get him to admit he wants to move back here? What’s your secret, Ryan? I’ve been trying to get him back here for ages.”

Kinkade chuckles and leans back against a counter casually. “I have ways of persuasion, I guess. Also, I have his dream kitchen.”

Kuron snaps his fingers. “The one thing I was missing.”

They all laugh – even Kuro looks pleased with the idea of Shiro returning to the city. Keith frowns, standing back away from all of them, and wonders if they’ve forgotten he’s even here. The city seems like an okay place to visit but Keith isn’t sure he’d want to live here.

“But what about the Burrow?” he asks. Everyone turns to face him and Kuro looks downright murderous. He’s not sure what he’s done to elicit such animosity.

“It’s small,” Kuron says. “You two can hardly fit there. Takashi  _ should _ move back here.”

“I have a garden out back,” Kinkade says and gestures over his shoulder. “I don’t use it much because I don’t have a green thumb but I bet you could make it absolutely beautiful, Takashi.”

Shiro blushes and rubs the back of his neck. “It would have to be a discussion after winter,” he says slowly. “I’d hate to try to move when it’s going to snow soon.”

“We’d help you,” Kuron offers immediately. “I don’t like you being so far away and neither does Kuro. We worry about you.”

Panic fills Keith’s chest at the thought of Shiro packing up his belongings and  _ moving _ away. “Shiro,” he says. “Can we talk? Please?”

“Sure. I’ll be right back.” Shiro follows Keith down the hall to the front door where Keith is quick to burst onto the front porch. He’s about to have a panic attack. “Keith?”

“You can’t move!” Keith spins to face him in alarm. “Please, don’t move here.”

“Keith-.”

“I  _ like _ the Burrow. I like your garden. I like living there with you! If you leave- I’ll have- I’ll have nowhere to go. Shiro…” Tears well into Keith’s eyes. “Shiro, please don’t move.”

“Keith…” Shiro reaches out to gently cradle his face. “If I moved you would come with me, or, I mean you  _ could _ . I would love to have you come with me.”

“But I  _ like _ our house,” Keith whispers. “I don’t like it here. I don’t mind visiting but I don’t want to move here- you left the city to start your life on your own! I thought you liked the country life.”

“I do,” Shiro replies. “It’s just something to consider, okay? All of my friends are here, my family… We’ll talk about it together when we have more time, alright?”

“I thought you said you didn’t like him,” Keith says. Anger drops his voice a few decibels and he can feel his lips pulling back in a snarl. “Stop  _ lying to me _ .”

Shiro frowns. “Keith, I’m not lying to you. I don’t like Ryan. I like  _ you _ . My decision to move or not has nothing to do with my friendship with Ryan. If we move, I would want us to find our own place.”

“But he invited you to live here-.”

“I know but I wouldn’t take him up on it. That’s not fair to you.” Shiro reaches out to gently pet his ears. “Look, I don’t even know what I want to do, okay? It’s just something we both need to discuss at another time. Not today.”

Keith presses into Shiro’s touch and tries not to look too desperate for affection. He really wants to leave but he knows he already agreed to come here with Shiro and enjoy the holidays. “Okay,” he finally says quietly.

“Nothing is being decided without  _ us _ discussing it, I promise.” Shiro leans forward to kiss his forehead and slowly head back inside.

Keith rubs where Shiro kissed him with his fingers. Maybe he’s overreacting or maybe the jealousy is eating him alive but at least he knows Shiro isn’t ready to pack his bags and immediately find a new home in Kinkade’s overly large monstrosity he calls a house. What does one person need a house so large for? Keith shakes his head and heads back inside, even though he’s unsure where he fits in here since Shiro’s friends will be arriving soon. Kinkade and Shiro are in the kitchen, talking, and starting to cook together. Kuron and Kuro are sitting at the table and decorating cookies Kinkade must have baked before their arrival.

He has nothing to do and he doesn’t belong here.

The sight of Kinkade with Shiro in the kitchen, however, sends him into another fit of jealousy and he finds himself going to stand by the island so he can offer his assistance. “Can I help?”

Kinkade looks up from where he’d been doing something with pie crusts while Shiro is working on what looks like stuffing. “Do you know how to cook?” Kinkade asks.

“Not really,” Keith admits with a casual shrug. “I’m a fast learner, though.”

“This isn’t really the time to learn,” Kinkade says slowly. “No offense. We only have a few hours and-.”

“Aw, let him do  _ something _ ,” Shiro says which makes Keith straighten with pride. “Here, Keith, you can mash the potatoes.”

“Mash the potatoes,” Keith repeats. “Don’t they come that way?”

Shiro chuckles and gestures for Keith to sit on a stool and he hands over a device with a flat end filled with holes. “This is a potato masher and you just mash them. I’ll show.” Shiro gestures to the bowl of cooked potatoes and shows how the device is used to squish the potatoes until they start to look mushy. “Just don’t overdo it, okay? We don’t want potato soup.”

Keith takes the masher in hand and wraps one arm around the bowl to start mashing the potatoes eagerly – partially to please Shiro but mostly to prove to Kinkade he’s  _ not _ useless and can easily be just as helpful as anyone else in the kitchen. The potatoes quickly start to resemble the kind of mashed potatoes Keith likes to eat and he feels proud he’s able to help.

“Who’s all coming again?” Shiro asks Kinkade while they work on a pie together.

“James, Lance, Pidge, Allura – which by the way, Allura and Lance are dating now,” Kinkade says with a wide grin.

“You’re  _ kidding _ ,” Shiro gasps. “Really? Who asked who?”

“With the help of Hunk and a bit of alcohol, Lance finally managed the nerve to ask her… This was about a month ago? They’re still together.”

“Wow,” Shiro whispers. “Anyone else coming?”

“Hunk, Rizavi, Ina, and Coran. It’ll be a full house but I’m excited. I’m also glad you agreed to come to help me cook so I’m not a one-man army.” Kinkade brushes his hand over Shiro’s lower back which makes Keith bristle immediately.

“I’m surprised Hunk isn’t over here.” Shiro spins around to open up one of the ovens to set four pies inside one by one.

“He’s cooking at home. I offered for him to come by,” Kinkade replies, “but he thought we could use some time together.”

“Oh.” Shiro blushes as he shuts the oven. “Well, that was nice of him.”

“Yes, it was.” Kinkade smiles and turns to help Shiro finish up the stuffing. “Okay, so, the turkey is roasting, the ham just needs warming up, and the pies are baking. We’ll put the stuffing in after the pies.”

Shiro nods. “How much time do we have left?”

“Well, dinner isn’t until three,” Kinkade says. “We can make it.”

Shiro huffs and leans against the counter. “Already worn out,” he jokes.

Kinkade smiles and Keith watches with narrowed eyes as Kinkade comes to stand way too close to Shiro. They’re almost touching – could almost be  _ kissing _ . He mashes the potatoes harder in rage.

“Out of shape, hm?” Kinkade teases and he tickles Shiro’s stomach over his shirt.

Shiro laughs and pushes Kinkade’s hands away. “ _ Stop _ . You know I’m super ticklish.”

Kinkade’s smile is wicked and then he’s eagerly tickling Shiro all over his stomach and sides. Shiro yelps as he tries to run away but Kinkade’s arms wrap around to hold him still. Rage boils in Keith’s stomach and makes him feel sick but he continues to mash the potatoes. It’s his job and Shiro told him he doesn’t like Kinkade.

“Stop, stop, stop,” Shiro begs as tears run down his face from laughter. “Stop!”

Kuron snorts. “Hey, could you two be quieter over there, I can’t even hear myself think.”

Kinkade finally relents and Shiro takes a moment to catch his breath. Keith watches Shiro push Kinkade’s solid chest and his fingers linger just for a moment before he pulls away, face flushed and ears perked up. “Rude,” Shiro gasps.

Kinkade winks. “You like it.”

“Shut up.” Shiro ducks his head. “I need to use the bathroom now, so excuse me.”

“Oh, Takashi, the downstairs one isn’t working right now. You’ll have to go upstairs,” Kinkade calls after Shiro as he walks out of the kitchen.

“Got it!” Shiro calls back.

Keith frowns and slowly sets aside the bowl of mashed potatoes. Casting Kinkade the darkest look he can muster, Keith dashes after Shiro and heads upstairs. Shiro is just entering the bathroom when Keith bursts in right after him, making Shiro scream in alarm.

“Stop-  stop screaming, it’s just  _ me _ ,” Keith says.

“What are you doing?” Shiro hisses. “You scared me half to death.”

“He’s flirting with you,” Keith snarls, arms crossed over his chest.

“What?”

“I said he’s flirting with you and I don’t like it.”

Shiro groans. “ _ Keith _ . We’re  _ just _ friends. Kinkade is seeing James, okay? That’s it, there’s nothing going on between us. Don’t you trust me?”

“I trust you. I don’t trust him.”

“Keith, can we  _ please _ discuss this at another time, I really do have to pee now, so…” Shiro gestures for Keith to step out but Keith refuses to move. “Keith, this isn’t funny. Please.”

Keith turns around to face the door but doesn’t leave the bathroom. Shiro sighs heavily as if he’s extremely tired.

“You’re really going to stand there and listen to me pee?” Shiro asks in tired disbelief. “Keith, that’s weird.”

“Just go,” Keith says. For a moment, he wonders if Shiro is going to try to be stubborn but eventually Shiro is mumbling and grumbling in annoyance while he takes care of business. Once he hears Shiro zip back up and flush, he turns back around to watch Shiro wash his hands. His eyes fall onto Shiro’s cute buttonball tail.

After Shiro finishes drying his hands he turns to face him with a raised eyebrow. “What? Are you going to guard me in the bathroom all night?”

“No,” Keith replies and he grabs the front of Shiro’s shirt to pull him in for a long and possessive kiss. Shiro tastes like mint and carrots which has turned into some form of aphrodisiac for Keith these days. He pulls back only when he hears Shiro whimper, a wet trail of saliva leaving them connected. Shiro’s face is flushed and his ears standing erect and trembling. Keith stares at Shiro in silence, his eyes narrowed, before walking out of the bathroom and back downstairs.

He aches for more but there’s only a few of them in the house and he wants to leave Shiro wanting. He wants to  _ remind _ Shiro what he has already. Kuron makes a kissy face at him when he returns to the kitchen but Keith says nothing before sitting and continuing to mash the potatoes. He only stops when Shiro finally makes an appearance, his cheeks still flushed, ears trembling, and nose twitching. He smirks in triumph. He made Shiro excited.

His little bunny heart is probably doing jumping jacks in his chest. Kinkade says nothing and there is an immediate change in mood. From fun and flirty to Shiro being completely flustered for the rest of the afternoon. Keith hands over his complete bowl of potatoes to Shiro who accepts and almost walks right into the counter with them because he’s so distracted.

Keith feels his tail wag while Shiro is a cute, bashful mess.

He loves winning.

* * *

 

Shiro’s nerves quickly bundle into anxious knots when the dinner time quickly approaches. The food is all cooked and the sound of the doorbell sends him into a complete panic attack. He hasn’t seen his friends in so long and he has no idea if they’ll even still like him. Kinkade likes him but Kinkade is another story – he has no idea how the others will accept him. If they will accept him.

The fear of his friends completely rejecting him and telling him he’s no longer worth their time makes him panic but he hides it by setting out the food on the counters for everyone to help themselves. Keith is near his side, a little shadow, always ready to spring into action when necessary. He really appreciates Keith’s presence because Keith is like a grounding anchor.

Not to mention the kiss to launch a thousand ships.

Part of him really hopes for more even though they’re about to have a large group dinner.

Shiro forces a smile onto his face when Kinkade appears with the group. Hunk is carting trays of appetizers while Lance has a cake in his arms. Allura is stunning with her white hair and soft doe eyes. Pidge cut her hair to be extremely short and he notes she dragged Matt along with her for the evening. They all turn to face him and suddenly Shiro feels his eyes shimmer with tears.

His friends – friends he hasn’t seen since he escaped the city to escape the torture Adam put him through. Friends he’s missed for years. They’re all  _ here _ .

“Shiro!” they all exclaim with excitement which immediately makes the tears well up into fat drops as they roll down his cheeks. He’s quickly assaulted with hugs and he’s never felt so warm and welcomed in his life.

“I  _ told _ you he was here,” Kinkade says with a chuckle while they set the food on available counter space in favor of hugging Shiro.

“I thought you were joking!” Allura gasps while she gently wipes Shiro’s tears away. “I am  _ so _ glad to see you, Shiro.”

“I’m happy to see all of you, too.” More tears choke him up and he eagerly lets them all surround him to give him a huge group hug. “I’ve missed you all  _ so _ much.”

“Don’t cry, don’t cry,” Allura urges and continues to wipe his face. “It’s okay.”

“I know- I just- I got so worried you all hated me,” Shiro admits shyly. “Since I completely disappeared out of your lives.”

“We understand, Shiro,” Pidge says and squeezes his waist in another hug. “Are you moving back to the city? Matt and I opened up this cool tech company and  _ Hunk _ has his own bakery.”

“I need some more help if you’re interested,” Hunk says with a huge smile. “Love to have you.”

Shiro sniffs and dabs his eyes to prevent further tears from embarrassing him. “That all sounds really amazing, um, I have to discuss it with someone first.”

“Oh?” Lance says with a waggle of his eyebrows. “ _ Who _ ?”

“Me,” Keith growls from behind them which makes everyone turn around. Shiro notes how Keith looks annoyed, arms crossed, ears, back, and a pout on his face.

“This is Keith,” Shiro says. “He’s my boyfriend.”

“Your boyfriend?” Allura gasps. “Oh, it’s wonderful to meet you, Keith. I’m Allura. This is my boyfriend, Lance.”

Lance waves shyly. “Hey.”

“I’m Pidge,” Pidge announces. “And this is my older brother Matt. And that big guy over there is Hunk.”

Hunk also waves from his spot by the food while he helps Kuron and Kuro finish setting up the table. James pops up by Shiro’s side making him startle.

“Sorry,” James says. “And you know me. Ina and Rizavi are late but they’re on their way.”

“That’s okay,” Kinkade replies in his deep voice. No one’s voice should be so deep.

“So, Shiro,” Allura says while she wraps her arms around one of his biceps. “Tell me about this Keith.”

Shiro chuckles and allows her to lead him to the dining room where they take their seats at the table one by one. Kinkade has to pull up some extra chairs but even with the added room, not everyone can fit at the dining room table. Stress fills Shiro again when he realizes Keith, Kuro, and Kuron are without seats.

“It’s okay,” Kuron replies. “We can hang in the kitchen.”

“But Friendsgiving,” Kuro mumbles with a disappointed droop of his ears.

“Hold on,” Kinkade says. “I’ve got two more chairs in the garage.” He bolts from the room and quickly returns with two folding chairs which Kuro is eager to squeeze between Matt and Pidge while Kuron manages to huddle up to a corner of the table.

“We’re still one chair short,” Shiro says. He glances back at Keith who has returned to the kitchen to stand by the counters by himself which breaks his heart immediately. Keith can’t miss out on their first Thanksgiving together.

“I have a bar stool in the kitchen,” Kinkade suggests. “But it’s taller than the table.”

“No, that won’t work then,” Shiro mutters while he racks his brain to try and figure out a solution to the problem. “Ina and Rizavi won’t have seats either.”

“I might have a few more folding chairs in the basement but the place is packed with stuff, I don’t know if we’d find any.” Kinkade looks lost and the front door opens with a brisk of cool air. Ina and Rizavi appear and Shiro feels his heart almost leap out of his chest when he sees they’ve brought several folding chairs.

“How did you know?” Shiro demands with a huge smile.

“Well,” Rizavi pants. “Ryan never has enough chairs. Ever. So, we thought we’d bring some. They’re not the most comfortable but they work.”

Kinkade helps them set up and Shiro rises from his seat to go find Keith. Keith’s sitting on the floor by the back door so Shiro slowly sits down beside him. “Hey,” he says quietly.

Keith glances over, his cheeks stuffed with cookies which makes Shiro laughs. “Hi,” Keith mumbles around a mouthful.

“We have a chair for you. It’s a folding chair but it’s still a chair.” He reaches up to gently pet Keith’s ears. “I just want you to be a part of the dinner, Keith.”

Keith finally swallows down the cookies and turns pink. “Are you sure?”

“Yes, of course. Look, I know you have a hard time fitting in but they’re going to love you. Just give them a chance, yeah?” Shiro offers his hand which Keith accepts. They walk back to the dining room and Shiro takes his seat between Allura and Matt while Keith manages to squeeze between Kuron and Rizavi.

“Finally, we’re all sat, right?” Kinkade asks and everyone nods. “Good. So, um, I want to make a really,  _ really _ brief speech.”

“Ughhhhhhh,” Rizavi groans but Ina shushes her.

“So brief,” Kinkade says quickly. “Just… I wanted to say thank you to all of you for coming here. It’s been a very long time since we all managed to come together and I’m really happy to have everyone here for this year’s Friendsgiving. So, thank you, guys. And Shiro, thank you for agreeing to come, we’re all really happy to have you and your brothers here.”

“We’re happy to be here,” Shiro replies with a warm smile.

“Alright, let’s eat!” Kinkade announces and soon food dishes are being passed around the table.

The rolls are his favorite and Shiro eagerly stack at least four on his plate after taking a mountain heap of ham, turkey, stuffing, and corn. The mashed potatoes were a little running with Keith having been too overzealous with the mashing but he accepts a small spoonful anyway.

“So, tell me about Keith,” Allura repeats. “What’s he like? When did you meet?”

“Keith and I met not too long ago. Back before autumn started,” Shiro replies slowly. “He moved in with me, we were just friends, and then we just started dating.”

“Yeah? Are you happy? You look happy.”

“I am but that could partially be the wine Ryan and I were drinking and seeing you guys again – and the kiss Keith gave me earlier. It’s a combo.” Shiro smiles and reaches for his new glass of wine. He hadn’t had too much in the kitchen because he’s horrible with any type of booze but this is a celebration and he wants to party with his friends.

“I’m so glad, Shiro, really.” Allura squeezes his arm. “Lance and I are dating.”

“Ryan told me. Congrats. I think,” Shiro chuckles and Allura looks over at Lance with a dreamy smile.

“He makes my life so much better,” Allura muses softly. “Like having the perfect hair and nails every single day.”

“Wow,” Shiro says as he drinks the wine down. “That’s beautiful.”

“I think I really am starting to love him,” Allura says. “Things are getting very serious between us.”

“Good. He’s crazy for you, always has been.” Shiro digs into his food and tries to avoid eating the mashed potatoes even if he knows Keith really was just trying his hardest. “Uh, try not to go for the mashed potatoes, Keith got a little excited at mashing.”

Allura dips her spoon into the soupy texture. “Yes, I can see that.”

“He’s never really done much before,” Shiro explains. “He grew up without parents.”

“Oh, oh that’s  _ awful _ .” Allura gasps and looks scandalized. “That’s so terrible, that poor boy.”

“He’s learning a lot about the world, he was pretty sheltered before I found him.” Honey cinnamon butter is finally passed down to them and Shiro eagerly hogs the container so he can slather his rolls in a good pound of the stuff. He only eats it on Thanksgiving and Christmas so he’s eager to pack it on.

“I almost forgot how much you love that butter,” Allura says with a big smile.

“He does, doesn’t he?” Kinkade remarks and Shiro feels Kinkade’s hand go to his back to rub.

Shiro blinks and pauses in slathering. Kinkade’s already had a glass of wine and is working on a second. The back rub shouldn’t have felt as intimate as it did but with Keith’s words on the brain and with knowing how Kinkade feels about him… Shiro shifts his chair a little but Kinkade hasn’t stopped. When he looks at James he can see the hurt in his eyes so maybe Keith isn’t so insane.

“Hey, Ryan, I need to talk to you in the kitchen,” Shiro says and stands to head back. Kinkade follows quickly and when Shiro turns around, Kinkade is there, pressing him against the counter and forcing their mouths together. Panic fills Shiro’s core and he shoves Kinkade back as hard as he can. “What are you doing?!”

Kinkade grunts when he’s shoved back into the island counters, having to grasp onto the granite counter to keep from falling. “Takashi-.”

“Your lover, boyfriend, whoever is sitting in that room right now!” Shiro hisses. “James  _ likes _ you and you’re over here ruining it! I  _ have _ a boyfriend and you've had too much to drink. We’re not together, we’re not going to  _ get _ together. Please, I thought you understood this.”

Kinkade rubs his back where the counter jammed him and winces. “Well, that’ll sober you up,” he mumbles. “Takashi, I’m sorry.”

“You should be ashamed of yourself, Ryan Kinkade. I know I am.” Shiro shakes his head and storms back into the dining room to sit at the table. He catches Keith’s curious eye across the room but shakes his head a little. He hopes Keith won’t cause a scene; that would be the  _ last _ thing he needs right now.

The room’s energy changes when Kinkade returns but they continue their feast with lots of loud conversation and discussing old memories. They reminisce on old times and swap new job stories. Shiro listens to Hunk about his new bakery and Pidge and Matt about their tech company startup. He learns Allura is teaching ballet while on top of earning a Ph.D. in political science. Lance is working at a daycare center because he’s always loved kids. Everyone seems happy, healthy, and doing well.

“I feel like the frump of the group,” Shiro says with a snort. “All I do is sell produce from my garden.”

“Hey, if you’re happy Shiro, that’s all we care about,” Hunk says with a big smile. “Still would love to have you at the bakery though.”

“I’ll think about it, Hunk,” Shiro responds neutrally.

Once they’re all stuffed, Shiro turns to head upstairs to use the restroom and is unsurprised to see Keith follow him. He sighs but allows Keith to follow him straight into the bathroom. “Is this going to be a new habit, Keith, because I really do enjoy privacy when I’m-.” He cuts off when Keith turns him around for another passionate and rough kiss.

“Mine,” Keith growls and shoves Shiro up against the wall in the bathroom, his hands shoving right up Shiro’s shirt to grope his chest.

“Uh- yes- hi- oh wow…” Shiro’s ears go limp when Keith’s fingers tease just right. “O-o-okay, Keith. We’re guests or did you forget?” He tries to wiggle away but the touch is so nice he can’t help but melt even further.

“Don’t want you to forget,” Keith whispers in Shiro’s ear, giving them a little bite which sends a chill down Shiro’s spine.

He should say no – point out how they’re in someone else’s home and how anyone could come upstairs and catch them in the act. He knows he should shove Keith off and tell him to behave but instead, Shiro finds himself pulling Keith closer and inviting him in. He wants this – he wants Keith.

“I can’t forget,” Shiro whispers. “But I want you to show them I’m yours.”

Keith pauses and tilts his head which makes Shiro's heart melt. He’s so cute. “What do you mean?”

He tilts his head back invitingly. “Give me a hickey, baby.”

Keith leans forward to nuzzle and lick his neck until he sinks sharp fangs into Shiro’s flesh to give him exactly what he wants. Shiro’s eyes flutter shut and he slides his fingers into Keith’s hair to tug at the dark locks. Keith is everything he wants in a lover – maybe more. 

“ _ Keith _ ,” he moans softly while blindly reaching for the bathroom counter. Keith walks with him and lifts him up onto the counter, knocking off soap and other towels onto the floor with zero care for consequences. He gasps when Keith’s paws shove his sweater up under his chin and the wolf’s mouth wraps around one nipple and then the next. Shiro shudders at the pleasure and feels his thighs shake in anticipation. 

“Off,” Keith growls. 

Shiro obliges to strip his sweater free, tossing it to the side so Keith can have free reign over his chest. Keith kisses his way down until the pants have to come off, too. He whimpers when he’s down to his boxer briefs which are damp from sweat and arousal, and they strain against the erection he’s been sporting since Keith came into the bathroom. 

“Keith,” he whimpers. 

“Off,” Keith growls and practically rips Shiro’s underwear off. 

Bare ass on the counter, Shiro butterflies his thighs and feels his toes crack from curling them so tightly. His cock bobs and threatens to spill already but Keith shocks him when he starts to urge Shiro off of the counter. 

“What are you doing?” Shiro asks but once he’s standing Keith turns him back around to bend him over the counter instead. Shiro gasps and his tail stands erect as Keith spreads his cheeks with eager paws. “ _ Oh _ ,” he moans when Keith’s tongue darts out to lick while his nose nuzzles his tail. 

_ That’s _ what he’s doing. 

“Oh, Keith,” Shiro pants while Keith’s tongue does magic on his hole. “Christ.” 

Keith growls and doesn’t stop, his claws digging into the meat of Shiro’s cheeks which make him ache with pain but the pain only fuels his pleasure. The sounds of Keith eagerly licking and the way his tongue slides in so easily leave Shiro’s skin and gut on fire. He moans and feels his ears shake with anticipation. He’s not sure he’ll be able to stand up after they’re done. 

“Keith, Keith, I can’t hold on, fuck-.” 

Keith stops then and pulls back. Shiro raises his eyes to stare at Keith in the bathroom mirror, watching him lick his chops like he’s just had the most amazing meal of his life. Shiro whimpers and hopes Keith isn’t going to tease him the rest of the evening. 

“Keith?” 

Keith licks his lips one more time. “Yummy.” 

Well, if he wasn’t embarrassed before… “Please, don’t just leave me hanging…” 

Keith smirks. “You can wait.” 

“Keith!” 

“Be good, bunny, maybe I”ll make you feel good later.” 

“But- Keith!” 

Keith pats his tail and then pets his ears. “Good bunny,” he teases before walking out to leave him completely naked in the bathroom. 

Shiro feels his face turn bright red and he wonders if this is some form of punishment. Gulping, Shiro realizes he either has to forget he’s horny or he has to jerk off in the bathroom by himself which is extremely embarrassing. Coughing a few times, Shiro decides to take a few deep breaths to steady his nerves when the door rips open again almost giving him a heart attack. 

Keith lets himself back in and has the nerve to look pleased. “I changed my mind I’m still hungry.” 

“Keith-,” Shiro whimpers but Keith is already there, bending him right back over the sink, and putting his face right between his thighs. “Oh, Jesus Christ.” 

Keith’s tongue returns to its original place and Shiro can fee his eyes flutter shut at the feeling of having a tongue reaching his prostate. Hands off his cock, Shiro grips the counter until he’s certain he can hear it crack. He grits his teeth and tries not to scream as he grows closer to finish. Keith shakes his head and Shiro feels the fire rip through him so hard he has no choice but to shout. He cums and spatters his stomach and thighs while Keith has no choice but to sit back again and lick his chops. 

“Fuck,” Shiro whimpers as he feels his legs give out. Keith’s hands wrap around his waist and keep him from completely crashing to the floor. “Thank you,” he gasps. Thanking Keith for keeping him from smacking his face into the counter or for giving him such a good orgasm he’s not sure but either way, he’s happy. 

“I love you, Shiro,” Keith says softly. 

Shiro closes his eyes and nods. “Yeah,” he pants. 

“It’s okay if you don’t want to say it back yet.” 

“I’m sorry, Keith,” Shiro whispers. “I just…” 

“It’s okay. I’m probably being a stupid, dumb wolf anyway.” Keith stands up and offers Shiro his clothes. “I’ll let you get dressed.” 

Shiro accepts them slowly. “Thank you.” 

Keith steps out of the bathroom to leave Shiro to change. After Keith goes Shiro sighs and splashes some cold water on his face.  _ I love you _ . Not a phrase he’s used to hearing or he even wants to hear right now. Shaking his head, Shiro redresses and gathers his composure. He still has to be social and now deal with Keith’s confession on top of everything else. 

“Fuck, Shirogane, what did you get yourself into?” he whispers while shutting off the bathroom light. 

**Author's Note:**

> come yell at me on [tumblr](http://pining-sheith.tumblr.com/) & Come find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/xenogl0ssia)


End file.
